Intenta Amarme
by UlvidaKiyama666
Summary: Haruna estaba enamorada de alguien "imposible", se convence de ver a otro lado y tendra que afrontar a su familia para tomar una decision (perdon pero es mi primer fic, y es un mal summary, lo se -.-U)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everybody! Este es mi primer fic y como ya se dieron cuenta soy mala poniendo titulos, jeje, les agradezco que se hayan pasado por aca, bueno sin mas aki esta el fic_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: _

**Intenta Amarme **

Habian pasado ya 6 años desde que termino el FFI y Haruna seguia siendo la misma niña ingenua y soñadora de hace mucho tiempo

Ella seguia teniendo la ilusion de que su amor platonico, Goenji, se le acercara y se le declarara pero nunca paso, aun asi ella tenia la tonta ilusion de que algun dia pasaria

Una tarde como cualquier otra ella estaba viendo el entrenamiento de los chicos con las demas, ella como siempre viendo los movimientos que hacia Goenji, lo hacia ver…lindo, según ella, pero estaba empezando a odiarlo

-Haruna, creo que ya es hora de preparar las bebidas para los muchachos- dijo Aki volteando para ver a la peliazul, pero ella ni en cuenta –Hey! Te estoy hablando, Haruna

-Ah, disculpa, Aki no te escuche, decias algo?- pregunto sin mucho interes

-Si, que es hora de preparar las bebidas, pero dime, tu sigues enamorada de Goenji, verdad?

La peliazul solo bajo la mirada, no queria hablar del tema, en cierto modo sabia que lo de ella y el no funcionaria, el no le hacia caso, la trataba como un amiga y ella no queria ese trato, pero ya estaba convenciéndose de que debia ver hacia otro lado

-Ni yo misma lo se- dijo apretando los puños

-Escucha, amiga, tu eres muy linda, y a mi no me gusta que tu sufras, menos por un fulano que no te presta la suficiente atención- dijo abrazandola

Haruna correspondio el abrazo y solto una lagrima, ella ya no queria saber nada de Goenji, tenia muy lastimado el corazon, ademas el era demasiado frio y no toleraria la idea de ser rechazada por el

Mientras los muchachos seguian entrenando, Kido habia sido testigo de que su hermanita no estaba muy bien, desde que sus padres murieron, el juro que iba a protegerla, pero no lo hacia muy bien que digamos

-Que le pasa a Haruna?- pregunto para si, se detuvo a media cancha y vio hacia las bancas, donde estaban las chicas

-Tu hermana no se ve muy bien- dijo con tono preocupado un chico albino que aparecio detrás de el

-Ya lo se Fubuki, me preocupa que este asi por cierto cretino- dijo ahora viendo donde se encontraba Goenji

-Asi que ella esta asi…por el?- dijo molesto Fubuki, dispuesto a romperle la cara a Goenji

-Si, pero no vale la pena, espero que ella al fin se olvide de el y deje de sufrir por semejante cosa- dijo Kido con todo el rencor que tenia en su ser, dio un suspiro corto, y se fue a entrenar

Fubuki se quedo alli viendo a Haruna, pero tenia que seguir entrenando, sin embargo no se sentia en condiciones de seguir, no cuando ella estaba tan mal

-Capitan! Puedo tomar un descanso?- dijo Fubuki volteando a ver a Endo

-Claro! Pero regresa pronto porque eras pieza fundamental en el entrenamiento

-Pierda cuidado, capitan- finalizo Fubuki para irse corriendo de la cancha

Cuando llego a las bancas se paro al lado de Haruna y se le quedo viendo, esperando una reaccion de ella, pero fue Aki quien levanto la mirada y le hizo seña a Fubuki para que se la llevara, Fubuki asintio y se acerco mas

-Que pasa, Haruna-chan?- pregunto Fubuki, arodillandose para quedar a su altura

-Na-Nada, Fubuki-san, disculpa si te preocupe- dijo sin levantar la mirada

-No me mientas, se que te pasa algo, o es que te gusta llorar porque te divierte?- dijo tenazmente Fubuki- ademas no tienes porque disculparte, si las personas se preocupan por ti es porque te quieren

Ella se quedo callada, el chico que jamas imagino le dijo (en mensaje subliminal) que la queria, levanto la mirada y le sonrio dulcemente

-Eso es, te miras mejor cuando sonries, te parece si vamos a tomar algo?-dijo con un leve sonrojo que ella no pudo notar

Aki estaba de lo mas feliz, ella sabia de los sentimientos de Fubuki y que era el chico perfecto que quedaria muy bien con Haruna, sin embargo Haruna no se habia dado cuenta

En las canchas, Kido tambien estaba feliz de que ella hubiera accedido irse con Fubuki, era señal que se estaba olvidando de Goenji, pero ahora tenia otro problema, Fubuki se habia llevado a Haruna a saber donde, le preocupaba pero sabia que el era buen chico y si apreciaba su vida no le haria daño a su hermanita.

Goenji por su parte, vio todo el movimiento y como si de un camaleón se tratase se dio cuenta de la mirada de Haruna, de que estaba mal, de que Kido y Fubuki estaban hablando, seguramente de el, tambien se dio cuenta de que Fubuki se iba con la chica que le gustaba, asi es, el estaba enamorado de ella pero no le decia nada porque era un cobarde, si, un cobarde que tenia miedo del amor, de ser feliz , y que eso solo durara muy poco, y en si de Kido y del padre de Haruna que a su vez era padre de Kido, porque después de que ella fuera adoptada por la familia Kido, todo cambio su hermano ahora estaba mas unido a ella, y para acabar de joderla ahora tenia miedo de Fubuki, de que le quitase el amor de Haruna para siempre

Haruna y Fubuki, ya iban en camino a un restaurante de alli cerca, el iba temblando de la emocion y ella muy sonrojada, el porque, el no le habia soltado la mano desde que salieron de la cancha

-Etto… Fubuki-san - dijo timida Haruna, no sabia si decirselo o no pero ya les faltaba poco para llegar al restaurante y no le habia soltado la mano, pero no se podia engañar, le gustaba ese contacto

-Dime, Haruna-chan- dijo con toda la emocion contenida

-Ehhh… olvidalo,- dijo Haruna mas sonrojada aun, sin lugar a duda el era muy lindo con ella

Llegaron al restaurante y pidieron unos refrescos, se la llevo a una mesa y se quedaron un momento en silencio

-Me vas a decir que te paso?-pregunto Fubuki sin mas

-Es algo difícil, pero como eres mi amigo te lo dire- dijo decidida a sacar lo que le atormentaba- y-yo estoy…bueno, estaba… enamorada de Goenji- al tiempo que dijo eso cerro los ojos y se le escaparon las lagrimas

-Con que es eso, cierto?- dijo con el nudo en la garganta, aclaro su voz y prosiguió- veras yo en cierto modo lo sabia pero quiero decirte que…el no merece que llores y te pongas mal, no te presta atención y ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente hombre para ver que te pasaba

Ella abrio los ojos como platos, y lo vio a los ojos, le demostraban cariño pero no podia distinguir de que tipo

-Yo me preocupo por ti porque te quiero…decir que eres muy especial para mi-dijo Fubuki, estuvo a punto de meter la pata y como pudo lo arreglo, sin embargo se sonrojo por la ocurrencia

-Gracias, Fubuki-san te agradesco todo lo que haces por mi- dijo tomandolo una mano, eso hizo que ambos se sonrojaran, sin embargo no se soltaron

-Al contrario, te agradezco a ti por aceptar venir con migo- a el le gustaba estar con ella a solas por segunda vez, exacto, ya habian estado a solas antes hace una semana para ser exactos.

*Flash back*

El entrenamiento habia terminado y Fubuki estaba en su habitacion de echo todos ya estaban en sus respectivos dormitorios, eran aproximadamente las 10:30 pm, Fubuki estaba leyendo un reporaje sobre lobos de nieve, eran sus favoritos, cuando tocaron la puerta

-Quien es? - dijo totalmente desganado, estaba acostado solo con los pantalones de la pijama, y no se queria levantar

-Soy yo, Haruna, Fubuki-kun- se oyo del otro lado de la puerta

Como pudo se levanto y cogio una playera x, no miraba solo con la luz tenue de la lampara de su mesa de noche

-Ya voy, dame un segundo- dijo poniendose la playera

El encendio la luz y se dio cuenta que su habitación era un caos, se le olvido que estuvo tirando todo unos momentos antes para encontrar la revista que estaba leyendo hace un momento

Haruna se quedo extrañada, se oia como si hubiese una pelea de perros en la habitación de Fubuki, que estaba pasando alli adentro? , se pregunto Haruna

Fubuki termino de "acomodar" todo y abrio la puerta sin vacilar, Haruna se le quedo viendo divertida, pero el no comprendio, le señalo la camiseta, el bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba al revez y lo que era peor tenia un dibujo de un lobo bebe (la usaba para dormir) le cerro la puerta en la cara y volvio a coger una camiseta, salio ahora con una "normal"

-Pasa Otonashi-san, disculpa que te cerré la puerta pero como comprenderas…

-No te preocupes, lo hacen muy a menudo los chicos

El bajo la mirada, eso queria decir que entraba a las habitaciones de los demas chicos y que no lo buscaba solo a el?

-Ah, entonces vienes de la habitación de alguno de los chicos?

-Pero que dices?! – eso la exalto de sobremanera, que estaba tratando de decirle?

-N-Nada, lo siento, no quise…perdoname – volvio a bajar la mirada, metio la pata hasta el fondo

Ella le levanto el rostro y le sonrio, de una manera muy dulce

-No te preocupes, Fubuki-san

-De acuerdo, pero pasa, no seria un caballero si te dejo en la puerta – le halo de la mano y la sento en su cama

Cuando el dijo lo ultimo recordo que Goenji, su gran amor, si la habia dejado en la puerta, le resto importancia y fue directo al grano

-Venia a decirte que mañana no habra entrenamiento y que puedes salir del campamento, claro esta, si quieres – su tono fue algo cortante para el gusto de Fubuki

-Esta bien, pero dime algo?, porque eres cortante conmigo?- pregunto sin rodeos

-N-No, yo no soy cortante con tigo, simplemente estoy aquí porque me dijeron que les avisara a todos

-Ja, ahí esta ese tono otra vez – dijo ironicamente

-Esta bien, lo siento, es que he tenido un mal dia – dijo la peliazul con el ceño fruncido

-Comprendo, yo tambien los tengo muy a menudo, pero no vamos a dejar que los malos dias nos dominen, hay que sonreir, no crees, Otonashi-san?

-Tienes razon, empezemos por dejar las formalidades, llamame Haruna

-De acuerdo, entonces llamame Shirou

-Hecho – los dos sonrieron y Haruna se levanto para dirijirse a la puerta, no sin antes despedirse de su amigo

-Debo irme, te vere después

-Aguarda, que vas a hacer mañana? – pregunto Fubuki apenado

-Me voy a casa con mi hermano no quiere que me quede aquí-dijo sonriendo- bien te veo luego, adios – movio la mano en señal de despedida y salio de la habitación del chico

*Fin Flash back*

-Que yo sepa habiamos dejado las formalidades – dijo el albino sonriendole

El simple hecho de acordarselo, hizo que se sonrojara violentamente

-Tienes razon, disculpa, Shirou-kun

-Eso es, haber, te sientes mejor? – pregunto mas emocionado aun Fubuki

-Claro, después de hablar contigo, me siento mucho mejor – dijo sonrojada, pero luego su cara se transformo en seriedad – sabes? Creo que debo dejar de pensar en Goenji, el jamas me haria caso

-Conozco a alguien que si te haria caso, alguien que te trate como una reina, y que obviamente te ame como lo mereces – se embelezo en la cara de Haruna y volvio a sonreirle

-Asi? Y quien es?- pregunto aun mas sonrojada Haruna

En ese momento llevaron los refrescos, un gran alivio vino a Fubuki, "debes hacerlo" se dijo mentalmente "sino lo haces, la pierdes" Fubuki trago grueso y se decidio a decir algo que solo lo sabia Aki y su mejor amigo Hiroto

-Tu… lo tienes enfrente – dijo con algo de timidez, pero decisión

-E-Estas ha-hablando en serio? – dijo ingenua, se lo imaginaba pero no creia que fuera real

-Claro, yo siempre te he amado, desde la primera vez que te vi, pero no te dije nada porque…tu corazon solo es de Goenji asi que…

-No!- grito Haruna con los ojos cerrados, todos los del restaurante voltearon pero no le pusieron atención

No queria que continuara, eso solo la lastimaba, si lo iba a olvidar lo haria de una vez por todas, su corazon ya estaba lo suficintemente mal para soportar mas

-Shirou-kun, mi corazon ya no es de Goenji, de echo nunca lo fue, jamas lo acepto – bajo la mirada y otra lagrima asomo por sus ojos

-No llores, no me gusta verte asi eres muy linda y las lagrimas no te van, solo me gustaria saber si tu sientes lo mismo

Fubuki se paro y fue a su lado, se hinco y le seco las lagrimas, sentia que Haruna era todo para el y no queria que sufriera, ella lo vio a los ojos y sin pensarlo, lo beso en los labios, era el beso mas dulce y tierno que jamas habian dado, Fubuki esperaba aquello con todas sus fuerzas, tenia muy claro que ella era la chica de su vida, y aunque habia salido con otras era solo para ver si se sacaba de la cabeza a Haruna pero no lo habia logrado, ella sentia que Fubuki era tan sincero, totalmente diferente a Goemji, Fubuki era calido tierno y dulce, lo queria y era la ocasión ideal para olvidarse de Goenji, cuando se separaron ella lo vio a los ojos y con una sonrisa angelical Haruna lo abrazo fuertemente

-Eso fue un si? – pregunto Fubuki lleno de felicidad

-Creo, tu como lo tomaias? – pregunto con algo de ironia

-Te amo, y no te imaginas cuanto – dijo Fubuki y la volvio a besar

-Yo tambien te quiero, y espero llegar a amarte como tu lo haces

-Con eso me vasta, pero antes debo decirle a Kido-san lo que acaba de pasar, sino me mata

-Tienes razon, sera mejor que vayamos a decirle ahora

-Cierto, que dices si regrasamos? – pregunto Fubuki levantandose

-Por supuesto, vamonos

Ambos salieron del restaurante, obviamente, después de pagar la cuenta, se dirijieron a la cancha de la mano, el estaba feliz de que su sueño se habia vuelto realidad ella lo queria y eso le bastaba, Haruna tambien iba feliz su cerebro le habia ordenado que olvidara a Goenji pero al parecer su corazon tambien lo habia echado de alli, no quedaba mas recuerdo de el, solo habia una imagen, un rostro, un sentimiento, Fubuki, llegaron a la cancha y Aki los volteo a ver, cuando vio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en ambos supuso lo mejor, ella oculto una sonrisa y siguió viendo el entrenamiento

-Bueno, mi amor, debo seguir entrenando, te veo luego

-Esta bien, te quiero

Fubuki sonrio con ganas, no importaba si solamente lo queria, esperaba que con el tiempo ella lo llegase a amar, corrio hacia donde estaban los chicos y fue directamente con Kido

-Kido-san, debo hablar con tigo de algo muy importante

-Mmmmm… me imagino de que se trata, te vere en el comedor cuando termine el entrenamiento, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – dijo Fubuki serio

Una extraña sonrisa se asomo en el rostro de Kido, por lo visto eso de olvidar a Goenji habia sido muy rapido, en cierto modo lo tranquilizaba, asi que tenia que pensar en la decisión que debia tomar

Por su parte Goenji sentia que le clavaban una estaca en el corazon, casi se echa a llorar cuando vio a Haruna y a Fubuki tomados de la mano, el la queria y no le gustaba nada que Fubuki se la hubiese quitado, como iba a ser eso posible?

Mientras Goenji trataba de no romperle la cara a Fubuki, Aki miraba de pies a cabaza a Haruna que ya no seguia los movimientos del delantero de fuego sino que del principe del hielo

-Hey, como te fue con tu ahora novio – pregunto Aki con picardia

Ese comentario hizo que Haruna se sonrojara violentamente, y casi sin querer recordo el beso que se dieron en el restaurante

-N-no se de que hablas – dijo volteando el rostro

-Jajaja ese sonrojo dice demasiado, ya lo besaste? – pregunto sin rodeos

Haruna no sabia que decir, pero, un momento, acaso ella sabia lo que sentia Fubuki?, porque no se lo habia dicho antes, todo hubiese sido mas facil

-Tu lo sabias, verdad? – dijo Haruna fulminandola con la mirada

-Pero claro, hasta Endo-kun se podria dar cuenta

-Por que no me dijiste nada? – pregunto la peliazul haciendo puchero

-Disculpa pero eran ordenes

-No importa – dijo feliz – ahora solo se que lo quiero y que muy pronto llegare a amarlo

-Asi se habla amiga! – dijo Aki euforica

Haruna le puso una mano en la boca para que guardara silencio, y la abrazo en señal de que su alegria habia vuelto, por que si, desde que empezo con su "enamoramiento" toda al alegria de Haruna parecia que se habia esfumado por completo

El entrenamiento habia terminado y todos de dirijian a su dormitorio menos Kido que estaba comiendose una manzana, pues, en el comedor, cuando llego Fubuki ambos se vieron por largo rato hasta que Fubuki decidio sentarse frente a Kido.

Cierta figura pelicrema que pasaba por alli por casualidad se detuvo en la puerta al ver que Kido y Fubuki hablaban de algo, según penso el, de Haruna

-Bien, de que me querias hablar? – pregunto Kido al fin

-Pues, de… Haruna, creo que ella se merece a alguien que no la haga sufrir y … que, mejor persona que yo – dijo un poco miedoso Fubuki

Kido se quedo callado y le dio otra mordida a su manzana

-Sabes?, mi hermanita ya a sufrido bastante y no me gustaria que lo hiciera otra vez y menos por ti – dijo alzando una ceja

-Escucha, ten por seguro que yo no hare que de sus ojos salga una sola lagrima, yo la quiero de verdad, desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo Fubuki

-Y las chicas con las que haz salido? – dijo Kido ironico

-No significan nada, solamente lo hice para ver si podia olvidar a Haruna pero no lo consegui – dijo Fubuki bajando el rostro

-Comprendo, sabes? Prefiero mil veces que este contigo que con Goenji

Fubuki sonrio

Goenji fruncio el ceño, estaba completamente furioso, pero estaba consiente de que su actitud no ayudaba de mucho, se comportaba tan frio que daba miedo, debia hacer algo y ya, opto por no seguir escuchando esa conversación y se fue a su habitación

-Entonces me das tu consentimiento? – dijo Fubuki emocionado

-Mmmmm esta bien – dijo Kido con una pequeña sonrisa – pero estas advertido, Shirou Fubuki – dijo y se fue feliz

Fubuki estaba que no cabia de la felicidad, al fin podia ser feliz sin ningun tipo de reserva, suspiro, mañana saldria con ella, se fue a su habitación y se recosto viendo hacia el techo de su habitación y pensando en ella se durmió

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Espero que les haya gustado, bueno es el primer capitulo y prometo tener la conti cuanto antes, bueno espero sus comentarios, Matta Nee!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Otra vez yo, jeje perdón por la tardanza pero estaba en época de exámenes (como odio eso ¬¬) por cierto agradezco mucho mucho sus reviews me sirvieron de mucho, bueno los dejo con esta continuación

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En el capitulo anterior: **Haruna entiende que por mucho tiempo no ha sido mas que una amiga para Goenji, ahora intenta querer a Fubuki, el que confeso sus sentimientos en una cafetería, pero como todos sabemos olvidar a una persona no es fácil, pero todo puede pasar

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente despertó con más ánimos que nunca, tomo un baño y bajo a desayunar con los demás del equipo, todos estaban hablando sobre sus planes de fin de semana, seguramente iba a ser un sábado muy interesante, pensó Fubuki, el desayuno termino y todos los chicos salieron del campamento, menos Kido, Fubuki, Haruna y Goenji

-Haruna, es hora de irnos, nuestro padre esta esperando afuera – dijo Kido

-Claro, solo termino de acomodar unas cosas en la cocina – dijo Haruna

-Kido-san, me preguntaba si tú… dejarías que Haruna-chan y yo saliéramos por ahí – dijo Fubuki apenado

-Mmmm… déjame pensarlo emmm… no

-¿Porque?, ya somos novios oficiales – dijo Fubuki buscando un poco de compasión

-Claro, solo quería fastidiarte – dijo riendo

-Eres malvado – dijo Fubuki serio

-Pero con cuidado, y a las 6:30 la quiero de vuelta, ya sabes como llegar a casa así que si no estas puntual, date por muerto – dijo Kido y salio

Fubuki trago grueso pero luego sonrió, Kido era buen chico, sobre protector, pero buen chico al fin

-Ya estoy lista, nos vamos… mi amor – dijo Haruna con un leve sonrojo

-Claro, mi amor

Ambos salieron del campamento tomados de la mano mientras Goenji los veía alejarse, quería hacer algo al respecto pero no tenia ni idea de que hacer, por el momento opto dejarlos así un momento, ya después se le ocurriría algo

-Con que conspirando contra la feliz pareja, ¿eh? – dijo Natsumi apareciendo por detrás

-Pensé que ya no estabas aquí – dijo Goenji totalmente espantado

-Deja que Haruna y Fubuki sean felices, ¿Quieres?

-¿Y a ti por que te interesa tanto ese asunto?

-Porque considero a Haruna como mi amiga y porque tú no me agradas para nada – dijo ella irónica cruzando los brazos

-¿No será que sigues enamorada de Fubuki? – dijo Goenji con un risa burlona en sus labios

-Claro que no, simplemente lo hago por Haruna – dijo molesta

-Como quieras, nos vemos – dijo él pasando al lado de Natsumi

-Eres idiota o tragaste agua de mar, la salida es hacia el otro lado – dijo ella conteniendo la risa

El se regreso con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro y se fue, ella se quedo parada un momento allí, pensando, ya no quería a Fubuki, hacia tiempo que lo había superado pero... ahora existía otra persona pero no le había puesto tanta atención, debía ordenar sus ideas y ver si era lo que ella quería o no, suspiro y se dirigió a la oficina de su padre, luego de despedirse se fue a su casa

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fubuki y Haruna estaban caminando por la calle tomados de la mano, él ya no podía pedirle mas a la vida, tenia amigos, hacia lo que mas le gustaba y tenia a su lado a la chica que mas amaba, definitivamente ya tenia todo lo que necesitaba, Haruna por su parte pensaba lo mismo, atrás había quedado su amor por Goenji, ahora solo le importaba su romance con Fubuki **(woow que rápido olvida XD) **o por lo menos eso quería creer

-¿Quieres comer algo? – pregunto Fubuki sonriente

-Claro, pero ¿A donde vamos? – pregunto ella

-No lo se, donde tu quieras, amor – dijo Fubuki

Ellos se quedaron parados pensando a donde podían ir a comer cuando un sujeto vestido con traje, muy formal, se apareció por detrás de Fubuki

-Tu eres Shirou Fubuki? – pregunto un sujeto con apariencia de ejecutivo

-Emmm… si, y usted es…

-Soy el abogado Kotaro Yokoi, tu no lo sabias pero soy o era el abogado de tu familia

-¿Abogado de mi familia? – pregunto Fubuki confuso

-Así es, cuando tu y tu hermano nacieron tus padres quisieron dejar en claro su testamento, pero al morir ellos y tu hermano todo paso a tu nombre, y ahora que haz cumplido la mayoría de edad estas en todo tu derecho de hacer uso de ella

-No tenia ni idea que mis padres tenían testamento, pero ¿y ahora que? – pregunto Fubuki

-Cuando tengas tiempo, pasa por mi oficina y te daré mas detalles – dijo el abogado dándole una tarjeta a Fubuki

-Esta bien, gracias – dijo Fubuki recibiendo la tarjeta

-No te quito más tiempo, que tengan un buen día – dijo y se fue

-Gracias de nuevo – dijo Fubuki viendo la tarjeta con detenimiento

-Shirou-kun, ¿en serio no sabias nada? – pregunto Haruna

-No, de hecho no creo que mis padres tengan mayor cosa que heredarme, jajaja – dijo Fubuki riendo por la ocurrencia

-No digas eso, talvez te lleves una gran sorpresa, que te parece si vamos a comer pizza – dijo señalando un restaurante de comida rápida

-De acuerdo

Ambos se dirigieron al restaurante mientras una personita, que para su desgracia los había alcanzado, los veía como se adentraban al establecimiento, por un momento quiso acercarse y partirle la cara a Fubuki, pero eso no mejoraría nada su relación con Haruna, suspiro con odio pero luego en su cabeza revoloteo una idea totalmente macabra, sonrió y se dirigió a la mansión Kido, le haría una pequeña visita al padre de Haruna

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kido estaba en su casa almorzando con sus padres que lo atacaban con preguntas sobre "el chico" con quien salía su pequeña hija

-¿A donde fue Haruna? – pregunto el señor Kido

-A pasear, con Fubuki – respondió el estratega totalmente tranquilo

-¿Y quien es Fubuki, su novio?

Kido por poco se atraganta, ante tal pregunta, después de toser un poco solo atino a decir

-Si, es su novio – decir aquello le dolía a Kido

-¿Se puede saber quien le dio consentimiento a la señorita? – pregunto el señor Kido irónico

-Deja de atacar a Yuuto con preguntas, Haruna ya tiene edad de salir con chicos – dijo la mama de Kido defendiendo al castaño – y dime cariño, ¿como es él, es guapo? – pregunto dirigiéndose a Kido

-No lo se mama, no puedo opinar sobre el atractivo físico de otro chico, que te lo diga Haruna – dijo él espantado

-No me parece correcto que ande por allí con un chico que no conocemos – dijo el señor Kido un poco disgustado

-De hecho padre, si lo conocen, Fubuki es el defensa del equipo, emmm… de mi misma estatura, peliplata, con ojos grises y un poco tímido, espero que esa descripción les ayude – dijo él levantándose de la mesa – ahora si me disculpan, debo salir, necesito encargarme de unos asuntos

-Esta bien, ve con cuidado, cariño – dijo la señora Kido

-Claro nos vemos, por cierto, Haruna viene a las 6:30 – dijo Kido saliendo

-No me gusta que Haruna este con ese chico – dijo el papa de Kido

-deja que Haruna salga con quien quiera, a mi me agrado su descripción, dijo que era tímido – dijo la mama de Kido sonriente

-Claro

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Kido se encontraba caminando en la calle mientras en su interior se reía por la sobreprotección de su padre, "_quien diría que seria mas sobre protector que yo"_ pensó mientras sus pies lo llevaban al centro comercial, inevitablemente se sentía influenciado por su hermana "_cuando estés aburrido o pensativo no estés en casa ve al centro comercial y te vas a distraer"_ esas palabras le revoloteaban en el cerebro, se estremeció y entro dudando un poco, después de todo le serviría distraerse

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Goenji ya estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Haruna, en su mente se formulaba mil y una maneras de cómo dejar en mal a Fubuki frente a los Kido, pero desgraciadamente aun no se le ocurría nada , pero… claro, su padre era intimo amigo del señor Kido, de seguro creería cualquier cosa que saliera de sus labios, y teniendo en cuenta los prejuicios del señor Kido, tenia el argumento prefecto, termino de llegar a la entrada de la mansión y presiono el timbre, espero unos instantes cuando un sirviente abrió la puerta, indicándole que entrara a la sala, después de preguntarle a quien buscaba el sirviente se retiro para llamar al señor de al casa, Goenji espero unos instantes hasta que vio llegar al padre de Haruna

-Shuuya Goenji, tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿como esta tu padre? – pregunto el señor Kido tendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo

-Muy bien, pero esta vez vengo a hablarle sobre otra cosa, sobre Haruna para ser exactos – el chico se notaba totalmente serio, pero en su interior quería reírse abiertamente, aunque sabia inconcientemente que estaba obrando mal, ya no tenia nada mas que hacer no le quedaba otra manera

-Claro dime – respondió serio

-Vera, ella esta de novia con un chico llamado Shirou Fubuki, y me preocupa un poco porque el no es un muy buen chico que digamos, hace un tiempo tenia varias novias al mismo tiempo y no me gustaría que le hiciera daño a Haruna-chan – dijo Goenji, en realidad ya no era conciente de lo que decía, su odio y rencor hablaban por el

-Yuuto me contó lo del chico y me dijo que era tímido – respondió algo contrariado

-Esa es la imagen que quiere reflejar a todos los del equipo, pero solo yo se la verdad, porque el "era" mi mejor amigo además tengo el atrevimiento de decirle que… pues estoy enamorado de Haruna-chan

-Ya veo… - guardo silencio y prosiguió – conozco a tu familia hace años y se que eres un buen muchacho, además de que mis planes futuros era que te casaras con mi hija – confeso el señor Kido

-Pues, a mi también me encantaría, ¿sabe?, tengo años enamorado de ella y al verla junto a un chico con un futuro no muy claro me hace entristecer – dijo Goenji haciéndose la victima

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunto el señor Kido confundido

-Oh, pues el no tiene familia, es una persona sola y por eso mismo me preocupa Haruna-chan

-¿Sabes?, tienes razón, mi hija debe tener a alguien como tu, he tomado una decisión y esa es, que te casaras con ella dentro de 8 meses, dile a tu padre que venga lo antes posible para poder acordar todo – dijo él con voz prepotente, sintiéndose seguro de que tomaba la decisión correcta

-Como diga, ahora debo irme tengo cosas que atender, así que, con su permiso – dijo estrechándole al mano, al salir sonrió abiertamente, eso había sido rápido y fácil, ahora si iba a poder tener a Haruna para siempre

::::::::::::::::

Kido seguía caminando por el centro comercial viendo vitrinas, estantes, entre otras cosas, se quedo parado viendo una tienda de mascotas, veía atentamente un cachorro que movía la colita al ver a Kido, sonrió torpemente y se quito los googles, cuando una persona choco contra el

-Discúlpame, venia distraída – dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-No te preocupes, yo estaba obstruyendo el pa…

-¿Kido-san?, ¿en serio eres tu? – dijo ella al ver los ojos de Kido, ja, justamente a la persona que quiera ver y tenia en mente visitar tarde o temprano

-Si, hola Natsumi-san – dijo Kido tranquilo

-Wooow te ves muy bien sin los googles

Inmediatamente ella se llevo una mano a la boca un poco sonrojada, ¿en realidad le parecía atractivo Kido?, bueno a cualquier chica le parecería atractivo, sin esos horribles lentes se veía tan guapo, lo imagino pero no se equivoco, esa era la persona que le había atraído después de Fubuki, el por su parte no sabia que pensar, se sentía sumamente confundido y sorprendido a la vez, con una tierna sonrisa le devolvió el cumplido que ella le hizo

-Emmm… ¿y que haces por acá?, tu no eres el tipo de persona que sale a pasear – dijo ella para romper un poco ese silencio incomodo

-Bueno, vine a distraerme un poco, nada más, ¿y tú? – pregunto de nuevo tranquilo

-Yo también venia a distraerme, ¿te parece si nos distraemos juntos? – dijo ella sumamente feliz

Kido se sonrojo un poco, pero Natsumi no pudo notarlo, la elocuencia que poseía era incomparable, ni su propia hermana era igual, con una sonrisa asintió con la cabeza y caminaron juntos por todo el comercial

:::::::::::::::::.

Fubuki y Haruna seguían paseando por el parque, aunque Fubuki estaba un poco nervioso, miraba el reloj cada 5 minutos, pero no era que tenía cosas que hacer, era solo que recordaba las palabras de Kido, además no quería dar un mala impresión

-¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto Haruna preocupada

-No nada, solo que recuerdo lo que dijo tu hermano, solo es eso – dijo sonriéndole

-No te preocupes, apenas son las 4 de la tarde

-De acuerdo, ¿que quieres hacer? – pregunto Fubuki con su tierna sonrisa

-Pues, me gustaría ir al centro comercial

-De acuerdo, vamos

Ambos se encaminaron al centro comercial tomados de la mano, Haruna sentía que era algo irreal, pero de un momento a otro su mente se puso en su contra imaginándose de nuevo a Goenji, la mano le tembló y la retiro inmediatamente, un poco espantada dejo salir un semi-suspiro, se suponía que debía estar olvidándolo, no recordándolo

-¿Te sientes bien?, sino te llevo ahora mismo al hospital – dijo Fubuki espantado

-Descuida, estoy bien, vamos – dijo recuperando sus pensamientos

Cuando entraron al centro comercial, comenzaron a ver todo, estaban viendo una joyería cuando vieron que ese mismo establecimiento salían nada mas y nada menos que Kido y Natsumi tomados de la mano, Haruna jalo a Fubuki del brazo y se lo llevo detrás de un basurero, para observar adonde se dirigía su hermano con su cita

-¿Estamos espiando a Kido-san? –pregunto Fubuki

-Shhh... Es un secreto, además el también lo haría, ¿no crees? – dijo Haruna poniéndole un dedo en los labios a Fubuki

-Yo creo, esta bien, vamos – dijo tomando la mano de Haruna para ir detrás de ellos

Ambos parecían espías escondiéndose detrás de cada cosa que tenían a su paso, para no ser descubiertos por la hermosa pareja, pero claro, Kido era tan perceptivo que se dio cuenta, decidió no tomarle importancia, dejo que se entretuvieran espiándolos, el pronto se las cobraría

-Natsumi-chan, ¿no crees que ya es hora de irnos? – dijo haciéndole señas para que se diera cuenta de que los estaban espiando

-Oh, claro ¿me llevas a casa? – dijo ella comprendiendo todo

-Claro, vámonos, ya son las 6:25 – dijo en voz alta lo ultimo

Fubuki vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que se les había hecho tarde por estar espiándolos, tomo a Haruna de la mano y se fueron a la salida

-Creo que Kido-san se dio cuenta

-Jajajaja, eso fue muy divertido, deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido – dijo Haruna sumamente feliz

-Yo no lo creo – dijo Kido apareciendo por detrás de ellos provocándoles un sobresalto

-Ki-Kido-san – dijo Fubuki desorientado

-Los descubrí, ahora Fubuki yo me hago cargo de Haruna, yo la llevare a casa – dijo Kido sonriéndole

-¿No estas molesto? – pregunto Haruna

-No, ahora debo ir a dejar a Natsumi a su casa – dijo el sonriendo de nuevo

-Los acompaño – dijo Fubuki feliz

-Esta bien – dijo Kido derrotado

:::::::…

-Yuuto dijo que Haruna estaría aquí a las 6:30, yo no la veo por ningún lado, lo sabia me mintió – dijo el señor Kido dando vueltas y vueltas por la sala

-Calma, ellos van a venir tarde o temprano, además esta en buenas manos – dijo la señora Kido que estaba sentada leyendo un libro

-Prefiero que venga temprano y eso de buenas manos no me consta – dijo el Sr. Kido

:::::::.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana, adiós Natsumi – dijo Kido levemente sonrojado

-Claro, hasta mañana – Natsumi igual de sonrojada y con paso dudoso lo beso cortamente en los labios y se despidió con la mano para luego cerrar la puerta

Kido sonrió torpemente y se alejo con paso lento, pensando en todo lo que paso, bueno de hecho paso todo muy rápido y dudaba de que fuera a resultar como planeaba pero no perdía nada en intentar enamorarse, bueno si lo hacia, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y no se arrepentía de nada y dudaba de que algún día lo hiciera, la quería y ella también se lo había demostrado

-¿Crees que se quieran mucho? - pregunto Fubuki a Haruna que veían a Kido sonreír como un retrasado

-Claro que si, se notaba en como se miraban uno al otro, ¿no te pareció romántico? - dijo ella tomándolo del brazo con estrellitas en los ojos

-jeje, si claro que me parece romántico, y hablando de romanticismo, te quería decir algo Haruna - dijo el totalmente serio

-Si dime - dijo ella también poniéndose seria

-Te amo, y no me importa si tu hermano nos espía mas adelante, quiero que sepas que estoy para ti en cualquier momento - dijo Fubuki tomándola de las manos

-Shirou-kun, y-yo

-Vaya, que cursi eres Fubuki-san - dijo Kido apareciendo por detrás

-Y así es como se mata el _flow*_ \- dijo Fubuki soltando las manos de Haruna con una gota en la sien

-Bueno, es hora de irnos Haruna, nos vemos Fubuki - dijo Kido halando a su hermana del brazo

-Espera, yo los acompaño - dijo alcanzándolos

-No lo creo, te tardarías 1 hora en ir y venir, mejor te veo mañana, no quiero ni imaginar que por acompañarnos te suceda algo y luego me eches la culpa - dijo Kido parando su caminar

-Entonces por lo menos déjame despedirme de Haruna - dijo Fubuki suplicante y con cara de cachorro

-Mmmm... De acuerdo, pero sean breves – dijo el dándoles la espalda un poco molesto

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana, que descanses mucho y no olvides que te amo – dijo Fubuki

-Tu también descansa mucho y... te quiero – dijo ella un poco apenada al no poder corresponder ese amor, o por lo menos no todavía

-No te preocupes, por cierto, me gustaría que mañana me acompañaras al asunto del abogado, pero no le digas a nadie por favor – dijo Fubuki tomándola de las manos

-De acuerdo, cuenta con eso – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa muy tierna

El también sonrió y deposito un beso en los labios de Haruna, se sentía tan bien, era lento, pausado y calido que eso hizo que Haruna se estremeciera, aun así fue muy corto

-Bueno, es suficiente, vámonos que es demasiado tarde – dijo Kido tomando a Haruna del brazo, provocando así que sus labios se separaran a la fuerza

-¡Adiós! – dijo Fubuki moviendo al mano

-¡Adiós! – respondió Haruna de la misma manera

Fubuki solo atino a sonreír y se dio la vuelta, eso había asido muy bueno, definitivamente esa había sido la mejor tarde de su vida, comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos y dirigirse a su casa, estaba sonriendo como un retardado y todos se le quedaban viendo pero no le importaba, quería que todo mundo se diera cuenta que estaba feliz por tener a su lado a Haruna, la mujer que amaba

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* Es una expresión que uso cuando me pasa algo similar XD

Y eso es todo por hoy, ahora que salí de esos malvados exámenes del demonio, voy a tener la conti mas rápido

Bueno como siempre espero sus reviews, ¡Nos leemos luego!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola otra vez! Perdón por haberme tardado tanto con la conti, pero no habia tenido tiempo de publicar, además de tener muchos problemas con la conexión, pero no importa, aquí estoy con ganas de terminar este fic_

_Sin mas aquí esta la conti_

_Disfruten leyendo!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**En el capitulo anterior: **__Romance inesperado, espionaje y noticias alentadoras llegaron para nuestros personajes, sin embargo las artimañas utilizadas por Goenji solo trajeron más problemas_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Haruna y Kido emprendieron camino hasta su casa y de vez en cuando ella volteaba para ver a Fubuki alejarse mas y mas mientras ella sonreía como una tonta, no lo podía negar, Fubuki era todo lo contrario a Goenji, era cariñoso, divertido y muy caballeroso, sin dejar de lado que era bastante guapo, sin duda le iba a corresponder ese amor en poco tiempo, aunque tenia que olvidarse por completo de Goenji

-Ya deja de ver para atrás, parece que quisieras irte con el – dijo Kido celoso

-¿Puedo? – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

-Ni en broma, primero le arranco las extremidades y le saco los ojos – dijo con un aura oscura sobre el

-Tu si que tienes un problema nii-san, creo que me veré obligada a espiarte otra vez, para asegurarme de que no le harás daño a Natsumi-san – dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo, si los vuelvo a sorprender, juro que los mato – dijo Kido con una extraña felicidad

-Como tú digas – dijo ella rodando los ojos

Siguieron caminando entre bromas y risas hasta que llegaron a su casa donde su padre los esperaba sentado en el sillón y con los brazos cruzados, con una clara expresión de enojo en su rostro

-Dijiste que vendría a las 6:00 y acompañada por el chico – dijo el Sr. Kido molesto

-Es que me encontré con nii-san y decidimos que mejor me vendría con el, no es nada del otro mundo – dijo ella relajada

-Estoy hablando con tu hermano, señorita me mando sola, ¿Quién demonios te dio autorización de tener novio? – dijo levantándose de su asiento

-¿No crees que ya estoy bastante crecidita para poder tomar mis desiciones? – dijo altaneramente – estoy en todo mi derecho, ¿no crees?

-Es cierto, estas en todo tu derecho, puedes salir y divertirte, pero no con un chico con fama de Don Juan y que solo utiliza a las muchachitas ignorantes como tu – dijo alzando la voz

-Fubuki no es así, el realmente me ama y yo también, así que no vuelvas a decir eso de el - dijo controlándose lo mas que podía

-Entonces si un delincuente (por no decir violador) viene y te dice "te amo" ¿te vas con el sin importar que solo te utilice y después te deje sin importarle nada?

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mi y de Fubuki? – dijo casi gritando

-Es evidente que ese sujeto no tiene buenas intenciones, esta interfiriendo con mis planes y a ti ni siquiera parece preocuparte eso – dijo dándole la espalda

-No creas que eres mí-

-Ya basta – dijo Kido interrumpiendo a Haruna – detesto este tipo de "charlas familiares", Haruna ve a tu habitación y cálmate, que buena falta te hace

Kido sentencio de una manera tan firme que ella solo bufo en signo de protesta y unas lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, pero solo se dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación donde se tumbo boca abajo para poder desahogarse con su almohada

Era demasiado injusto que su padre dijera eso de ambos, "_ni siquiera conoce a Fubuki... ni siquiera me conoce a mi" _pensó con la rabia contenida

-¿A que se refería con "mis planes"? – dijo un poco mas calmada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kido y su padre se quedaron viendo un largo rato, Kido tenia un presentimiento malo acerca de esa charla, ¿Por qué de un momento a otro explotaba de esa manera?, parecia incluso que alguien le había dado malas referencias de Fubuki, bueno talvez se estaba precipitando, pero eso no tenia sentido, ese reproche no tenia lugar, como es que no se puso así el día que vio a Haruna con Genda tomados de la mano, es cierto, solo fueron tres días de "noviazgo", pero aun así esto no era para tanto

-Padre, ¿Qué tienes en mente?, te recuerdo que Haruna es un poco independiente y no le gusta que la manden – dijo Kido tranquilamente

-Ya lo se, pero no puedo concebir que ella salga con ese... tipo – dijo volviéndose a sentar

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta – dijo cortante

-Es un plan que tengo para asegurar la calidad de vida de Haruna, para cuando tu, tu madre o yo no podamos cuidarla

-¿De que se trata?

-Eso es confidencial, ya llegara el día en que lo sepas – dijo para dar por terminado el tema

-Como digas, solo ten en mente esto, cualquier intento por separarla de Fubuki, será en vano – dijo para irse a su habitación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente Fubuki se dirigía al campamento como de costumbre, solo que esta vez todo lo veía con otros ojos, absolutamente todo le parecía hermoso, el cielo, las nubes, las aves, en fin, solo tenia en mente su próximo encuentro con Haruna, como hacer para que ella intentara amarlo, aunque bien sabia que eso no podía presionarlo, ella lo amaría a su tiempo y eso lo comprendía bien, no era del tipo de persona que obligaba a una chica a quererlo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Goenji caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos, solo esperaba que el Sr. Kido hubiera hablado con Haruna, esperaba que hoy ella se le acercara y se olvidara de ese estúpido "noviazgo con Fubuki", pero no podía olvidar a Kido, eso si era aun problema, aun tenia en mente sus palabras "_prefiero que este contigo que con Goenji"_, solo de acordarse le daba escalofríos

Pero, ¿acaso el destino estaba a su favor?, ahí venia Fubuki, con ojos de borrego a medio morir, era su oportunidad

-Fubuki-san, que coincidencia encontrarte por aquí – dijo amablemente Goenji

-Ah, hola Goenji-san, ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto extrañado de la conducta de él

-Bien, pensando en que pronto me iré del campamento – dijo caminando junto a Fubuki

-¿Te vas?, ¿Por qué? – dijo mas extrañado aun

-Oh, es que tengo planes de casarme, pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿si? – dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos

-Wow, eso si que es una gran noticia, y... ¿con quien te casaras? – dijo feliz por su amigo

-Eso es un secreto, pero te daré una pista, es alguien a quien todos los del equipo conocemos – dijo hablando bajito – bueno, nos vemos allá – dijo corriendo a toda velocidad

Fubuki se quedo pensativo, "_alguien a quien todos los del equipo conocemos" _no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de quien podría ser, Aki estaba de novia con Endo, pero el no lo sabia, Natsumi lo odiaba y estaba saliendo con Kido, Fuyuka llevaba años fuera de Japón con Fudo, Rika estaba en Okinawa y parecía no importarle otro que no fuera Ichinose, Reika salía con Kazemaru, Ulvida vivía con Hiroto, Touko esta mas que feliz con Tsunami y la única chica que quedaba era Haruna, pero pensar eso era una tontería

-Como sea, que bien por el – dijo siguiendo su camino

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_¿Que les pareció?_

_Es algo corta comparada con los anteriores pero como dije alla arriba no he tenido tiempo_

_Lamento si no les di mucha información pero es parte del suspenso wuajajaja_

_Espero con ansias sus comentarios -^^-_

_Nos leemos luego!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Ahora ya no me tardé tanto como antes jeje y estoy sumamente feliz porque ahora tengo mas tiempo libre, y mi amiga inspiración al parecer se quedara unos días en mi cabeza a tomar el té (?)_

_Y para complacer a mi querida __**lulu29**__, aquí esta lo que me pediste_

_Bueno sin mas preámbulo, aquí esta mi trabajo, espero les guste_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_**En el capitulo anterior: **__Las peleas familiares dejan un mal sabor en la boca, pero mas que eso, deja intenciones al descubierto, Goenji le siembra la duda en Fubuki pero el peliplata aun no sabe la trampa en la que esta por caer su amada y de paso el mismo_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

Haruna despertó con un mejor humor, poco le importaba lo que estuviera pasando por la mente de su padre, ahora lo único que haría seria ignorarlo por completo y seguir con su vida normal, aunque aun le dolía como se había dirigido a ella y en especial a Fubuki, sin contar que seguía pensativa por ese comentario de su padre _"esta interfiriendo con mis planes y a ti ni siquiera parece preocuparte eso"_

-¿A que se refería? – dijo intrigada

:::::::::::::::::

El Sr. Kido había decidido que debía cambiar de actitud frente a su hija si quería que la boda se llevara a cabo, al menos empezaría por perdonarla por la tardanza y la discusión de ayer, lo siguiente seria entrar en su psiquis y lograr que dejara a ese chico

-Buenos días – dijo Haruna entrando al comedor

-Buenos días – dijo su padre rotundamente feliz

Ella se sentó como todas las mañanas al lado de Kido, el cual se mantenía indiferente a lo que pasaba mas allá de su plato de cereal, todo el desayuno fue silencioso, a excepción del ruido que hacían los cubiertos en los platos

-Se nos hace tarde, nos vamos – dijo Kido levantándose y haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Haruna al ver que su hermano se levantaba ella hizo lo mismo, pero fue detenida por el agarre de su padre

-Yo te llevare al campamento – dijo con voz firme

-No gracias, puedo caminar – dijo agitando el brazo para que la soltase

-No fue una sugerencia, sino una orden – dijo con el ceño fruncido

Cuando volteo a ver a la entrada, Kido ya había salido y de seguro no iba a esperarla, haciendo un chasquido con la lengua solo asintió y juntos salieron de la mansión

Una vez en el auto, Haruna solo se dedico a ver por la ventana, simplemente no tenia ganas de hablar con su padre y al parecer el no sabia como iniciar una conversación con su ,difícil de persuadir, acompañante que a parte de todo no quería que tomara a mal su decisión de casarla con Goenji tan joven

-Hija, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, no quiero que estés por allí dando espectáculos con un chico cualquiera – dijo sonando un tanto tosco para su gusto

-Shirou no es un chico cualquiera, es de quien yo me enamore – dijo sin voltear a verlo

-Estas equivocada Haruna, tu crees sentir amor por el, pero en realidad solo es un capricho, y el esta conciente de eso y piensa aprovecharse de ti – dijo mas calmado

-Fubuki no es así, el es diferente a los demás, es cariñoso, atento y muy caballeroso, no deberías juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas – dijo seriamente

-Haruna, ya te lo dije, no quiero que te haga daño – dijo deteniendo el auto

-Yo se cuidarme sola, no te preocupes – dijo saliendo del auto

-Espera, no he terminado de hablar contigo – dijo el saliendo también

-Pues yo si, y se me hace tarde, adiós – dijo corriendo para llegar al campamento

El Sr. Kido frunció el ceño y dio un puñetazo al techo del auto, que difícil era hablar con Haruna, no sabia ni como darle la noticia de su propia boda, mas de algo se le ocurriría para que no tomara a mal la decisión de casarla con Goenji, siendo ella 2 años mas joven que el, le preocupaba el hecho de que ella no tuviera la suficiente madurez para casarse , decidió no seguirla porque sabia que algo terminaría mal si él seguía insistiendo

::::::::::::::::::...

Haruna corrió a toda velocidad hasta que ya no pudo mas, a lo lejos pudo ver que el auto de su padre retornar, respiro profundo y siguió caminando mas tranquila, esas dudas y prejuicios que su padre tenia con Fubuki solo le daban ganas de estar mas unida a él, le daban ganas de que su corazón sacara de una vez por todas los recuerdos que indirectamente Goenji dejo en ella.

Al fin de cuentas llego al campamento y se detuvo un poco antes de llegar a la cancha y con la mirada busco a Fubuki

Al encontrarlo lo vio detenidamente, solo llevaban 2 días de novios y ya lo extrañaba, con que así se sentía corresponder a alguien, sonrió torpemente y vio como Fubuki casualmente volteaba a verla, se comunicaban tantas cosas con la mirada pero esa misma distracción hizo que cierto jugador de fuego se pusiera celoso tanto o mas que Kido y aprovechando que iba a hacerle un pase le dio en la cara con toda la fuerza que la ira le dio

-¡Ay no, mi amor! – grito Haruna corriendo hacia la cancha

-¿¡MI AMOR!? – gritaron todos al unísono, excepto Kido, Aki, Natsumi y Goenji

Fubuki comenzó a reírse por la reacción de todos y se llevo una mano a la nariz, no quería admitirlo pero le dolió hasta el alma ese tremendo golpe, además sentía un líquido que no paraba de salir de sus fosas nasales, se vio la mano y efectivamente, tenia sangre

Todos lo rodearon para segurarse de que estaba bien, cuando al fin Haruna llego a donde estaba lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras tanto Goenji solo sintió como la bilis se le esparcía a todo el cuerpo

-Shirou, mi amor ¿estas bien? – dijo ella apartándose un poco y viéndolo detenidamente al rostro

-Si, no fue nada – dijo reteniendo la sangre con su mano

-No mientas, déjame revisarte – dijo apartando la mano de su cara

Ella se sorprendió de la cantidad de sangre había en la cara de Fubuki, pero se dedico a masajearle el tabique para detener la hemorragia

Todos los presentes admiraban la dedicación de Haruna por aliviar a Fubuki mientras se preguntaban porque Kido no lo había asesinado aun

-Fubuki, en serio lo lamento, no fue mi intención haberte golpeado tan fuerte – dijo Goenji con fingida preocupación

-Descuida amigo, fue un accidente, esto suele pasar muy a menudo en el fútbol, no te preocupes – dijo Fubuki

-Aun así, perdóname – dijo Goenji dándose la vuela

-Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos al hospital, yo no lo veo muy bien

Goenji dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras los demás se preocupaban, eso se ganaba por quitarle a la mujer de sus sueños, no podía creer que a sus 21 años aun estuviera comportándose como uno de 10, pero no le quedaba de otra, tenia que jugar sucio si quería destruir a su mas grande enemigo de momento, Shirou Fubuki

-No creo que sea necesario, me siento bien – dijo Fubuki levantándose del suelo

-Insisto, creo que es lo mejor – dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Oh, es cierto, me siento un poco mareado – dijo poniendo cara de desmayo

-En ese caso debemos suspender el entrenamiento, lo retomaremos cuando Fubuki regrese – dijo Endo con tono de preocupación

Todos asintieron y se dispersaron mientras Fubuki y Haruna se encaminaban a la salida, pero una mano en el hombro de Haruna los detuvo

-Yo los acompañare, no confío en este – dijo Kido con los ojos entrecerrados

-Ay no puede ser – dijo Haruna con molestia

-Vamos a un hospital, me duele la cara y aun así ¿crees que voy a hacer algo indebido? – dijo Fubuki un poco impresionado de los celos de Kido

-Esta bien, pero si me entero de lo contrario, no iras al hospital, sino al cementerio – dijo Kido dejándolos ir

Ellos caminaron un poco mas mientras se reían de los celos de Kido, Fubuki aprendería a lidiar con ello, después de todo era comprensible la posición de Kido

-Perdónalo, no sabe como actuar en estas situaciones – dijo Haruna sonriendo

-No te preocupes, entiendo lo que siente, si yo tuviera una hermana tan bella como tú haría lo mismo o la encierro en una torre – dijo abrazándola

-No le des ideas a mi hermano por favor – dijo riendo

-Te extrañe mucho Haruna – dijo sin dejar de abrazarla

-Es por eso que te pedí que saliéramos, yo también te extrañe mucho – dijo Haruna

-Se me olvidaba, quiero que me acompañes a ver al abogado de ayer – dijo seriamente

-Claro, cuenta con eso – dijo tomándolo de la mano

:::::::::::::.

Goenji estaba como león enjaulado en su habitación, no se quería imaginar a Haruna con Fubuki, saliendo como "enamorados", de pensar que él no era el que la abrazaba, el que la besaba lo enfurecía de sobremanera, en ese momento una idea se el vino a la cabeza, iría al hospital para asegurarse de que "lo atenderían bien" o mejor, asegurarse de que en realidad habían ido

Si lograba que Kido se enojara tanto con Fubuki de seguro los separaría y él tendría el camino libre, ¿y que más podía pedir?, su novia estaría soltera para la boda

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_Bueno ¿que les pareció?_

_Goenji se ve tan lindo como malvado y no puedo evitar ponerlo en ese plan de destructor de parejas felices jaja_

_Por cierto, hoy habrá capitulo doble -^^-_

_Los espero mas adelante_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disfrútenlo!_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_**En el capitulo anterior: **__Las noticias se vuelven un poco difíciles de decir, absolutamente nadie se esperaba el nuevo romance del grupo pero no contaban que Goenji, como hasta ahora, esta dispuesto a ponerle fin a eso, ahora la emocionante lectura del testamento de los padres de Fubuki_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

Fubuki y Haruna entraron al despacho del abogado y después de esperar unos minutos al fin los atendieron

-Gracias por venir, Shirou – dijo el abogado

-Es mi obligación después de todo – dijo sonriendo – por cierto, quiero presentarle a mi novia Haruna Kido

-Es un placer conocerte al fin, también soy abogado de tu padre y siempre habla maravillas de ti – dijo tendiéndole la mano

-No lo sabia, el placer es todo mío – dijo estrechándole la mano

-Bueno, entra a mi oficina, debo leerte el testamento – dijo refiriéndose a Fubuki y entrando a su oficina

-De acuerdo – dijo Fubuki entrando tomando la mano de Haruna

-Yo te espero afuera, eso es puramente personal – dijo soltándose de el

-¿Cómo crees?, quiero que me acompañes – dijo tendiéndole la mano

-No quiero que piensen mal, es mejor que me quede afuera – dijo sentándose en una pequeña sala de espera

-Al parecer no te voy a convencer, saldré rápido, no creo que sea una gran herencia – dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

-No digas eso, te puedes llevar una gran sorpresa

Fubuki sonrió y entro a la ofician del abogado, se sentó frente a su escritorio y se dispuso a escuchar todo ese palabreo legal

:::::::::::::.

Goenji llego al hospital tan rápido como pudo y pregunto por Fubuki pero al parecer este nunca llego allí, por un momento se lleno de ira pero de inmediato se recordó de su plan siniestro y con toda al calma del mundo se dirigió al campamento de nuevo, esto no se quedaría así, nadie se burlaba de el, y menos Fubuki

Llego al campamento con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y la mente llena de ideas malvadas, pero su oasis mental se vio interrumpido cuando llego al edificio de dormitorios, y justo delante de el estaba Natsumi besándose con Kido, en realidad no sabia que sentir, alegría, tristeza o asco, pero eso era lo de menos, tenia una misión que cumplir

-Ejem, discúlpame Kido-san por interrumpirte, pero lo que te tengo que decir no puede esperar – dijo parándose a una distancia prudente

-Ahora no – fue lo único que dijo separado de la boca de la pelirroja

-Insisto con que debes escucharme – dijo un poco irritado

Kido se separo de Natsumi mientras esta hizo una mueca de disgusto para Goenji que el pelicrema paso por alto, poco le importaba lo que ella creyera de el, suficiente tenia con Haruna que pensaba que era un energúmeno sin sentimientos

-¿Qué tienes que decirme que no puede esperar? – dijo Kido con el ceño fruncido

-Fui al hospital para asegurarme de que atendieran bien a Fubuki y cuando llegue a preguntar por el dijeron que nadie llamado así había llegado en todo el día – dijo con un intento de voz preocupada

-¿Me estas diciendo que Fubuki se escapo del campamento con mi hermanita? – dijo Kido a punto de explotar

-Es algo apresurado decir eso, pero lo mas seguro es que si – dijo Goenji conteniendo la risa

-ESE IDIOTA ME LAS PAGARA – grito Kido totalmente enfurecido

-Cálmate Yuuto, no ganas nada enojándote así – dijo Natsumi tomándolo del brazo

-¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI MI HERMANITA ESTA CON ESE IDIOTA, EN DIOS SABE DONDE? – dijo tratando de soltarse de ella

-Fubuki no es así, lo conozco y se que no le hará daño, además Haruna ya no es al misma niña que... – Natsumi guardo silencio un momento – ya no es la misma de hace 6 años

-Tienes razón, pero no le perdono que se haya ido sin decirme nada, ¿acaso piensa que soy como mi padre? –dijo bajando la mirada

-¿Tu padre? – dijo Natsumi confundida

-Es un larga historia, vamos por un helado y te contare todo – dijo Kido avanzando a la salida

-Tu plan de pacotilla no funciono, mejor suerte para la próxima – dijo Natsumi en voz baja cuando paso al lado de un confundido Goenji

-Que equivocada estas – fue lo único que dijo antes de irse a su habitación

:::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Estas listo? – dijo el abogado

-Si, solo una pregunta, ¿podría ahorrarse el preámbulo?, es que me salí de mi entrenamiento de fútbol – dijo un poco apenado

-Claro que si, eres un jugador importante y famoso, entiendo que tu entrenamiento es clave – dijo sacando una carpeta de su escritorio

-Bien, "El estado", bla bla bla, "hace constar", bla bla bla, "en uso de sus facultades", bla bla bla, "sus dos hijos, Atsuya y Shirou Fubuki", bla bla bla, oh aquí esta lo que nos interesa "si alguno de los dos hijos llegase a faltar, el heredero universal será aquel que permanezca vivo" en este caso eres tu – dijo el abogado

-Entiendo, ¿y luego?

-"Los bienes a heredar son: 2 propiedades inmuebles en Hokkaido" supongo que las conoces

-Creo que son, la casa donde vivíamos y la de mis abuelos

-Exacto, "una cuenta monetaria que esta destinada a ambos", pero conoces las condiciones así que todo ese dinero es todo tuyo

-¿Todo ese dinero? – dijo confundido

-Si, mira este es el estado de cuenta, como puedes ver se mantiene en constante movimiento y tu puedes hacer uso de ella desde hoy, si así lo deseas - dijo dándole un papel con el estado de cuenta

-¿Qué?, no sabia que mis padres tenían tanto dinero - dijo Fubuki un poco aturdido

-Ah si, y esa no es la mejor parte, "otra propiedad utilizada como institución educativa...

-¿Soy dueño de alguna escuela? – interrumpió Fubuki queriendo sonar sorprendido pero en cambio su voz fue de ironía

-Si, de hecho la conoces es Haruken – dijo el abogado como si nada

-¡¿QUEEEE?!

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_Ok lo admito, no tengo mucho conocimiento de cosas de testamentos o algo así, pero algo aprendí viendo películas jajaja_

_Como sea, ya verán porque hice a Fubuki millonario, ¿Quién adivina?_

_Espero sus reviews -^^-_

_Hasta luego!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola hola, camarones sin cola jajajajaja_

_Bueno después de este chiste malo viene lo que realmente interesa, la conti _

_Peeeero antes de eso, agradezco mucho sus reviews, me sirvieron de inspiración para seguir adelante, les responderé abajo_

_Se lo que piensan "Oye te estas tardando de nuevo" lo se, es porque estoy trabajando en otro fic, el cual lo subí hace poco, y me gustaría que me dieran su visto bueno en ese también, se llama __**Grave Confusión**__, pero les advierto que es para mayores de edad, ¡creo que es el primer lemon FubuHaru en la pagina!, soy una pervertida, lo se -.-U_

_Como sea, aquí esta la conti_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_**En el capitulo anterior: **__Los celos de Goenji lo llevaron a hacer algo que no se creía capaz, sin embargo su plan no resulto como esperaba, Fubuki se llevo tremenda sorpresa al escuchar el testamento de sus padres, ¿Cómo reaccionara Kido cuando Fubuki y Haruna regresen?_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

-¿Es algún tipo de broma o algo así? – dijo Fubuki un poco alterado

-Claro que no, ahora se porque tus abuelos y padres lo mantuvieron siempre en secreto – dijo el abogado tratando de calmarlo

-¿A si?, tiene que ser una razón extremadamente fuerte, porque de lo contrario no entiendo nada – dijo Fubuki agotado

-Escucha, ellos querían que ustedes dos, tuvieran una vida normal, sin que los demás niños los vieran como superiores y se alejaran de ustedes, solo querían que fueran aceptados por lo que son, no por lo que tuvieran – dijo el abogado mas calmado

-Entiendo – dijo Fubuki lanzando un suspiro mas aliviado

-Bueno, eso seria todo, ¿tienes alguna duda?

-No, creo que no – dijo Fubuki asombrado

-Bueno, aquí esta todo lo que necesitas para tomar posesión de todo, y mi trabajo termina aquí – dijo levantándose de su silla

-Espere, ¿quiere decir que tendré que buscar un abogado por mi cuenta? – dijo Fubuki con clara preocupación

-No, si así lo deseas – dijo el abogado sonriendo

-Claro que no, mis padres confiaron en usted y yo también lo haré, estoy seguro que Atsuya pensaría lo mismo – dijo tendiéndole la mano

-Será un placer – dijo estrechándole la mano – ahora si me disculpas debo encargarme de un asunto de tu futuro suegro – dijo recogiendo su maletín

-Claro, solo una cosa, quiero esto se mantenga en secreto – dijo Fubuki seriamente

-Era de esperarse, no te preocupes lo he mantenido en secreto durante 21 años – dijo sonriendo

-Gracias – dijo Fubuki saliendo de al oficina, seguido de su ahora abogado

Haruna seguía esperando pacientemente a Fubuki, pero sin querer recordó que ese abogado también lo era de su padre y si por casualidad cruzaban palabra le diría que estuvo allí con Fubuki, era cierto que ya no le importaba lo que él le dijera pero no por eso tenia que soportar otro reclamo de su relación con Fubuki

-Fue un gusto atenderte Shirou – dijo el abogado

-El gusto fue mío, y gracias otra vez – dijo caminando hacia Haruna

-No hay de que, gusto en conocerte Haruna-san – dijo el abogado haciendo una reverencia y retirándose un poco

-Disculpe – ella lo alcanzo – ¿podría mantener en secreto que me vio aquí con Shirou? – dijo Haruna en voz baja para que Fubuki no la oyera

-Oh, claro no te preocupes – dijo también en voz baja

Haruna regreso con Fubuki que la veía confundido, no quería decirle que su padre no soportaba su relación, o por lo menos no todavía, apenas y tenían 2 días de novios como para preocuparlo con eso

-¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto Haruna como si nada

-Oh, sabes, tú deberías dedicarte a adivinar el futuro de la gente o lago así – dijo abrazándola

-¿Por qué? – dijo sonriendo

-Me lleve una gran sorpresa, soy dueño de Haruken – dijo Fubuki con voz incrédula mientras salían del despacho

-Un momento, ¿que eres dueño de que? – dijo Haruna confundida, ¿habría oído bien?

-Si, soy dueño de Haruken – dijo Fubuki un poco más tranquilo

-Por Dios Shirou, esa es una buena noticia, debemos ir a celebrar – dijo Haruna abrazándolo mas fuerte

-Me encantaría, pero recuerda que tengo un entrenamiento pausado, si quieres vamos por un helado – dijo bajando de la acera para quedar de su altura y dándole una calida sonrisa

Haruna lo vio y sintió como su rostro ardía, seguramente por el sonrojo que le provoco esa sonrisa, su cuerpo se tenso al sentir los brazos de Fubuki rodearla por al cintura y sin dejar de sonreír al beso en los labios, ese contacto puro de labio contra labio la hacia derretirse, sus manos comenzaron a hormiguear, quería abrazarlo fuerte y que nunca se separaran, quería sentirse amada y protegida, algo que sin duda no iba a conseguir con Goenji, ni con nadie mas, solo con su príncipe del hielo, solo con Shirou Fubuki

Ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos haciendo que se acercaran mas, el beso fue tomando fuerza hasta convertirse en uno apasionado, Fubuki sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en el cuerpo y se separo lentamente con un violento sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Vamos por el helado – dijo Haruna como si nada hubiera pasado

-S-si – dijo Fubuki que se sentía un poco avergonzado

:::::::::::::::::

-Eso fue lo que paso, y hoy en al mañana mi padre me dijo que me fuera sin Haruna, que el tenia que hablar con ella, realmente me confunde la actitud de mi padre, el jamás reacciono así antes – dijo Kido que se desahogaba con la pelirroja

-Yuuto, es normal que un padre actúe así, peor si es su hija pequeña, te lo digo por experiencia, mi padre actúa peor que el tuyo al ser su única hija, de hecho él esta vigilándonos ahora mismo – dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿En serio? – dijo Kido incredulo

-S-si – dijo con miedo por la reacción de Kido

-Pues que vea esto – dijo inclinando su cuerpo hacia ella y dándole un beso en los labios que no desaprovecho

Kido estaba prácticamente sobre la mesa besándola, ya sospechaba algo así, pues desde que salieron del campamento un auto que el conocía bien, los estaba siguiendo a una distancia prudente, pues que se enterara de una vez por todas que el quería mucho a la pelirroja y poco le importaba las consecuencias de ese acto, mientras que a Natsumi le encantaba la idea de que su padre viera como su pequeña se había hecho grande y que podía salir con el chico que le gustaba, que no había nada que temer

-Wow, creo que me espera una larga platica que no oiré cuando llegue a casa – dijo Natsumi sonriendo

-Y yo estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de ver esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro – dijo Kido sonriendo dulcemente

:::::::::::::::::

Haruna y Fubuki entraron tomados de la mano a la heladería y se pusieron frente al mostrador, pero no contaban con que Kido y Natsumi estuvieran en el mismo sitio, al parecer ninguno de los cuatro se había dado cuenta hasta que la risa de Haruna llego al oído de Kido, el vio sobre el hombro de Natsumi y vio como Fubuki se limpiaba la nariz y Haruna solo reía, ambos se besaron, pero no como dos muchachitos, no señor, como si fueran adultos, como el había besado a Natsumi momentos antes

-Esto no se quedara así – dijo Kido levantándose como una fiera

-Yuuto no – dijo apenas Natsumi que también se levanto para seguirlo

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_¿Y bien?_

_Ahora Kido tendrá al oportunidad de demostrar lo celoso que es, no se ustedes pero a mi me encanta el KidoNatsu, se ven tan tiernos_

_**Respuesta a los reviews**_

_**Lulu29: **__Tus reviews me devuelven la vida jeje, me gusto mucho tu opinión sobre conseguir mas chicas, si fuera así yo caería a sus pies en menos de 1 segundo jajaja pero le tiene que ser fiel a Haruna sino lo matan_

_Perdón por no darles mucha información jeje_

_Y se me olvidaba, hoy también habrá capitulo doble, es para recompensar mi tardanza jeje_

_Nos vemos mas adelante!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Espero les guste _

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_**En el capitulo anterior: **__Fubuki aun no se hace a la idea de que es dueño del instituto donde creció prácticamente, Kido y Natsumi hacen su relación mas fuerte pero los celos de Kido están a punto de explotar al ver que Fubuki y Haruna le mintieron vil y suciamente_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

-Que demonios se supone que están haciendo aquí – dijo Kido molesto

-Ki-Kido-san – dijo Fubuki que se había puesto más pálido de lo que era

-Pregunte algo – dijo Kido que estaba rojo de la furia contenida

-Veras, fuimos al hospital y- Fubuki no termino de hablar porque Kido lo estaba ahorcando como si no hubiera un mañana

-NO MIENTAS, SE QUE NO FUERON AL HOSPITAL, ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAN? – Kido estaba más enojado que nunca

Haruna y Natsumi trataban de apartarlo de Fubuki pero era inútil, Kido era mas grande y fuerte que ellas, Fubuki estaba sorprendido de cómo Kido protegía a Haruna, pero no quería que hubieran malos entendidos, y aunque tampoco quería decir lo de la herencia, no tuvo otro remedio

-Esta bien, te lo diré, pero suéltame – dijo apenas Fubuki

-Espero que no me salgas con otra mentira, porque te mato – dijo soltándolo

Fubuki tosió para poder respirar y vio como todos los del local tenían cara de asustados, sorprendidos y sobre todo curiosos

-Esta bien, fuimos al despacho del abogado de mi familia para leer el testamento de mis padres, ¿contento? – dijo Fubuki frotándose el cuello

-¿Testamento? – dijo Kido confundido

-Si, yo tampoco sabia de esto, pero no quería que todo el mundo lo supiera – dijo Fubuki

-Entiendo, pero debieron decirme al menos que no irían a donde yo creía – dijo Kido un poco más calmado

-Lo siento Kido-san – dijo Fubuki con su típica sonrisa

-Si, lo sentirás – dijo dándole un golpe en el rostro

Fubuki cayo al suelo sumamente confundido, mientras Kido le veía sonriente y Haruna corría con Fubuki para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

-Eso pasa cuando me mienten, espero no vuelva a pasar – dijo Kido de lo mas tranquilo

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Shirou? – dijo Haruna molesta

-Ya lo dije, pasa cuando me mienten – dijo Kido poniéndose serio

Haruna se puso frente a el y le dio una fuerte bofetada que lo dejo viendo estrellas por un rato, ella ayudo a Fubuki a ponerse de pie mientras Kido solo sonreía, nunca pensó que Haruna fuera a reaccionar así por Fubuki, esa era buena señal, estaba olvidando al cretino de Goenji y estaba feliz por su hermana, aunque le ardiera el rostro

-Felicidades Haruna – fue lo único que dijo Kido antes de irse con Natsumi

-¿Cómo que felicidades?, lo odio – dijo Haruna irritada

-Tranquila, me lo me merecía por no decir la verdad – dijo Fubuki sonriente

-Pero no tiene derecho a tratarte así – dijo ella acariciando su mejilla

-Descuida, es tu hermano y le mentí, era de esperarse, ahora vamos al campamento para retomar el entrenamiento – dijo Fubuki tomando la mano de Haruna

Haruna sonrió y salieron del local, sin duda Fubuki demostraba ser todo un caballero y se notaba que quería hacer las cosas bien, no era como los demás chicos de su edad que solo buscaban una cosa, Fubuki era diferente y eso era lo que lo hacia tan atractivo, aceptaba sus errores y lo mas importante la amaba con todo su corazón, a tan extremo de aceptar una paliza de su hermano, el era el hombre perfecto para ella

::::::::::::::.

Goenji se desesperaba con el pasar del tiempo, ya había pasado 2 horas desde que Fubuki y Haruna se habían ido y no habían señales de ellos, su mente le jugaba sucio al imaginarse lo peor, pero sus suplicas fueron atendidas cuando escucho a Endo gritar como loco que el entrenamiento se reanudaba, por fin, cuando salio a la cancha vio como todos rodeaban a Fubuki y Haruna que respondían preguntas como si fueran estrellas de televisión

-Chicos, que empiece el entrenamiento, las preguntas las dejamos para después – dijo Hiroto que veía su celular y ponía cara de asustado, al parecer desde que vivía con Ulvida trataba de llegar temprano a su apartamento para la cena, sino al día siguiente aparecía con un ojo morado

-Hiroto tiene razón, después los bombardearemos con preguntas – dijo Endo, y el se había vuelto mas conciente desde que supo que el trato hacia las mujeres era distinto al trato de los hombres, sin duda Aki había estado trabajando duro con el

El entrenamiento se reanudo y mientras este transcurría, Goenji no dejaba de ver a Haruna, pero ella al parecer ya no le interesaba mucho que digamos, pero debía tener paciencia, debía acercarse mas a ella y tratar de que ella se volviera a fijar en el, pero todo a su tiempo, primero tenia que alejarla de Fubuki

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Espero que la reacción de Kido haya sido de su agrado, pero no tengo experiencia con hermanos celosos jeje_

_Perdón si fue muy corta a comparación de las demás, pero dejare lo mejor para despues_

_Como sea espero sus reviews, como siempre -^^-_

_Nos leemos!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola!_

_Primero quiero pedir disculpas a __**Auroxx G. Hernandess **__y __**Rosenthal -Fire**__, por no subir el documento correcto y que no hayan leído las respuestas a sus lindísimos reviews, y también por haberme tardado casi 1 mes en darme cuenta, espero no me maten por eso_

**Auroxx G. Hernandess**

Me encanta que te encante este fic, y me siento tan alagada con tus palabras que tan solo de escribir la respuesta me sonrojo jeje, y tranquila que pooooor si no te habias dado cuenta, yo tambien soy muuuuy lenta, sino mira hasta cuando subi este capitulo ñ.ñ

**Rosenthal-Fire**

Me fascina tu forma de ver las cosas, y también me alegro de que te guste mi fic, y por cierto, Goenji tomara cartas en el asunto asi que don't worry qeu tus suplicas seran atendidas, ahora mismo :3

_En fin, me estaba dando cuenta de que el tiempo pasa muy rápido y decidí hacerlo también con el fic, así que espero no me maten por lo que van a leer_

_Disfrútenlo y repito, no me maten_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_**En el capitulo anterior: **__Kido quiso probar como andaba la relación de Fubuki y Haruna, y al parecer obtuvo los resultados esperados, Goenji sigue empeñado en conquistar a Haruna aunque eso le cueste demasiado ya que al parecer Fubuki esta haciendo todo lo posible para hacerla olvidar_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

El tiempo paso sumamente rápido para el gusto de Goenji, no había logrado absolutamente nada con Haruna en los últimos 6 meses, las veces que hablaron fueron tan efímeras que solo pudo saludarla y de vez en cuando preguntarle por su día, pero eso no era lo peor, sino que ahora Fubuki estaba mas unido a ella y aunque no quería admitirlo, ella recupero sus sonrojos tan tiernos, pero no era por él, no señor, sino que ahora cada vez que Fubuki le hablaba, le sonreía o solamente la miraba, ella le respondía con un fuerte y lindo sonrojo, su cara ahora derrochaba alegría y la escuchaba reír mas seguido, y por lo que le oyó decir a Aki, Haruna le devolvió un "te amo" a Fubuki y que definitivamente ya lo había olvidado, ese día quiso llorar, gritar y sobre todo dejar mal herido a Fubuki, o mejor dicho, bien herido a Fubuki

Su padre le daba su apoyo cuando lo veía tan triste por ella, pero en mas de una ocasión le dijo que lo mejor era olvidarla y dejarla ser feliz con Fubuki, si en realidad la amaba el también seria feliz con la decisión que ella tomara, pero él no lo haría ni en un millón de años, y hablando de años, su cumpleaños había sido hace unas semanas y no recibió mas que un "felicidades" por parte de la peliazul, eso lo hizo sentirse despreciable, pero no se iba a rendir, primero muerto

:::::::::::::::

La vida de Fubuki no podía ser mas perfecta, estaba con la mujer que amaba y que recientemente le había correspondido su amor de una manera tan sincera, desde el fondo de su corazón, él ya no podía pedir mas, y respecto a olvidar a Goenji, Haruna se había sincerado totalmente con él y le dejo muy en claro que ya no le importaba en absoluto, solo lo amaba a él y que de ahora en adelante ya no había espacio para nadie mas en su corazón, Fubuki era dueño de todo su amor

En mas de una ocasión el insistió en hablar con sus padres para que fueran novios oficialmente, el quería hacerlo todo de la manera correcta pero ella se lo impidió, al parecer algo no estaba bien y lo iba a averiguar aunque ella no quisiera

:::::::::::::::::

Haruna ahora tenia muchas razones por la cual sonreír y estar feliz, estaba con un hombre maravilloso que la hacia sentir como en el paraíso, le daba su total y entera confianza y además de todo eso ella lo amaba, en una temporada pensó que iba a ser imposible y que lo mejor era dejar libre a Fubuki y que el buscara a alguien que le pudiera corresponder como se debía, pero el no se dio por vencido

-Haruna, yo te amo y no lo dejare de hacer, se que para ti es difícil olvidar a Goenji, pero yo esperare el tiempo que sea necesario – dijo Fubuki con firmeza

-No es por eso, hace tiempo que yo no siento nada por el, es solo que me siento mal que cada vez que me dices te amo, yo solo pueda responderte un gracias – dijo Haruna llorando

-Tranquila, ya te dije que eso no importa, pero si estas segura de tu decisión yo no te voy a retener a mi lado – dijo Fubuki abrazándola

-Shirou, yo te quiero mucho y en este tiempo me has enseñado muchas cosas, pero ya no se que hacer – dijo Haruna llorando mas fuerte

-Solo intenta amarme, y si no lo logras, yo ya no te detendré – dijo Fubuki mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

Haruna alzo el rostro y vio como Fubuki mantenía los ojos cerrados para que ella no lo viera llorar, el simple hecho de derramar una lágrima por ella la hizo sentirse valiosa y sobre todo amada, así que no lo pensó más, intentaría amar a Fubuki

Luego de unos meses Haruna aun recordaba esas palabras que tan sinceramente Fubuki le dedico, pero eso era pasado, ahora lo que importaba era que a unos días de su 5to aniversario ella le iba a confesar algo que acababa de descubrir

-Shirou – llamo su atención mientras el hacia sus estiramientos en la cancha

-Dime corazón – dijo Fubuki girándose completamente a ella para darle toda su atención

-Debo decirte algo – dijo con al cabeza baja

-Adelante, soy todo oídos – dijo sonriéndole

-Yo... Shirou, yo te amo – dijo ella con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas

-¿Qué? – dijo Fubuki desubicado

-Yo te amo Shirou, te amo – dijo ella mas contenta que nunca

-Haruna, hoy me haces el ser humano mas feliz del universo – grito eufórico Fubuki mientras la cargaba y daba vueltas con ella

-Bájame Shirou, me estas mareando – dijo ella entre risas

-Jamás, desde hoy le haré saber a todo mundo que te amo y que me amas y a ti, te haré sentirte en las nubes – dijo Fubuki mientras le robaba un beso apasionado

Haruna no se creía lo que pasaba, amaba con toda su alma al chico que aun la tenia alzada, sus labios estaban desesperados por demostrarle que era el único que ocupaba su mente y su corazón, y Fubuki quería decirle por medio de besos con cuantas ansias el esperaba ese día, pero su felicidad no duro mucho

-¿COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE PROPUESTAS INDECENTES A MI HERMANITA? – dijo Kido furioso

-¿Eh? – Fubuki apenas y pudo soltar a Haruna para recibir un tremendo golpe en al cara

-¡Yuuto! – grito Natsumi que corría para detener a Kido

-¿Qué rayos te sucede Yuuto Kido? – dijo Haruna totalmente molesta

-Este idiota estaba diciéndote cosas obscenas ¿y todavía lo defiendes? – dijo Kido confundido pero igual de molesto

-No es lo que piensas, fue solo un decir – dijo Fubuki en su defensa

-Tranquilo Yuuto, Haruna ya no es una niña para que la estés celando de esa manera – dijo Natsumi interponiéndose entre Fubuki y el

-Tienes suerte de que esta hermosa chica me haya quitado la atención, sino estarías muerto – dijo Kido besando a Natsumi posesivamente, así como era siempre el

Tanto Haruna como Fubuki aprovecharon que Kido estuviera tan "distraído" para escapar de allí, de no ser por Natsumi ahora ambos estuvieran moliéndose a golpes, ella siempre les salvaba de momentos como esos, y cuando voltearon a ver ella solo les guiño el ojo para luego seguir con su "ardua" labor de distraer a Kido, la cual cumplía con todo el gusto del mundo

-Lo volviste a hacer, pero no importa – dijo Kido descubriéndola

-Era eso o el odio de Haruna por el resto de tu vida – dijo para besarlo de nuevo

::::::::::::::

Volvamos a la realidad, al entrenamiento de rutina que transcurría con normalidad, pero ahora había algo diferente, Fubuki no había llegado por encontrarse enfermo y Kido no había dejado que Haruna lo fuera a visitar sola, irían a verlo después del entrenamiento, juntos

Ahora Haruna ya no observaba el entrenamiento como antes, solo posaba su vista en el móvil y sonreía de vez en cuando, de seguro estaba hablando con Fubuki y era lago irritante para cierto pelicrema que solo quería que volviera a ver como antes y sin querer recordó lo que había estado haciendo a lo largo de este tiempo, la había empezado a visitar pero las veces que el llegaba a casa de los Kido se le hacia tan corto y casi no podía hablar con Haruna, se le iba el tiempo hablando con el Sr. Kido sobre los preparativos de la boda, genial todo avanzaba, pero se olvidaban de lo mas importante, la novia

Así que ya no se lo pensó, hoy mismo le iba a confesar que la amaba como un loco

-Descanso – dijo Endo que corría a las bancas para hidratarse igual que los demás

Goenji recibió su botella y se acerco a Haruna, ella al sentirlo frente a ella solo le sonrió cortamente y volvió a fijar su mirada en su móvil

-¿Podemos hablar? – dijo Goenji visiblemente nervioso

-Claro, dime – dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos

-A solas – dijo viendo que todo el equipo se encontraba cerca

-Bueno – dijo confundida

Goenji comenzó a caminar a los vestidores mientras Haruna lo seguía de cerca, el estaba pensando en que decirle y como decírselo, pero nada se le ocurría, de pronto recordó lo que había leído en un libro "nada demuestra cuanto amas a una persona mas que un beso", y con eso en mente, se giro a ella y la tomo de la cintura para estampar sus labios con los de ella

Haruna abrió grandes los ojos, no sabia como reaccionar, pero sintió su móvil vibrar en su mano y recordó con quien estaba hablando, ella no lo iba a traicionar, ni a Goenji ni a Fubuki

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_Hasta aquí!_

_No quería que se me emocionaran tanto jeje, para ser sincera ni yo me esperaba esto, pero mis manos casi escriben solas cuando estoy escuchando a The Rasmus XD_

_En fin, ¿que les pareció el indeciso de Goenji, que resulto no tan indeciso?_

_Y para recompensar mi tardanza... capitulo doble!_


	9. Chapter 9

Tada!

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_**En el capitulo anterior: **__El tiempo pasó tan rápido que Goenji apenas y pudo acercarse a Haruna, pero ella si que tuvo tiempo de acercarse a Fubuki y decirle que lo amaba, Fubuki por poco y termina en el hospital gracias a Kido, pero Goenji ya no soporto mas la situación y le demostró su amor a Haruna por medio de un beso ¿Cómo reaccionara?_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

Goenji sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho al sentir los labios de la mujer que amaba estar junto a los suyos, pero Haruna pensaba diferente, no podía estar besando al hombre que amo alguna vez mientras el hombre que ahora amaba estaba en cama enfermo

Haruna al sentir su móvil vibrar, lo aparto de ella fuertemente sin darle tiempo siquiera a abrir los ojos

-¿Cómo pudiste? – dijo Haruna totalmente ofendida

-Yo... – iba a confesarle que la amaba locamente cuando sintió como su cabeza dio un giro de 90° a la derecha

-Eres de lo peor, Fubuki es mi novio y lo amo, y eso no es todo, se supone que es tu amigo – dijo antes de volver a darle una bofetada para salir

-Haruna espera – dijo corriendo detrás de ella

-Aléjate de mí por favor – dijo Haruna con lágrimas en sus ojos

Goenji al ver su reacción sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, su intención nunca fue la de hacerla sentir mal, mucho menos hacerla llorar, se detuvo al ver que iba directo a Kido, y lo abrazaba mientras el solo la veía confundido, un escalofrío eterno le recorrió la espalda al sentir su mirada sobre él con claro disgusto

Kido se separo de Haruna y se encamino hacia Goenji dando de zancadas, el se quedo estático para esperar lo que venia

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi hermana? – dijo Kido con el ceño fruncido

-Discúlpame, yo solo... solo la bese – confeso nervioso

-¡¿Solo?! – dijo-grito Kido - ¿que acaso no sabes que es novia de Fubuki?

-Si, pero... – Goenji no termino de hablar porque Kido lo tomo de la camiseta y lo alzo unos centímetros del suelo

-Si te vuelves a acercar a mi hermana te juro que ni tu padre va a poder sanarte de la paliza que te daré, ¿entendido? – dijo depositándolo fuertemente en el suelo, haciendo que cayera de espaldas

Kido se alejo con cierto odio de el, no quiso que nadie se enterara de lo que paso si no empezarían los chismes y lo menos que quería es que hablaran mal de su hermanita y aunque lo quisiera negar, que lastimaran de cierto modo a Fubuki

::::::::::::::::::::

Haruna caminaba lentamente junto a Kido, su mente divagaba en aquel beso, lo que apenas y pudo sentir fue desesperación por parte de Goenji, no entendía como es que de ignorarla totalmente, pasaba a besarla de sorpresa, si hubiese sido en otro momento ella no lo habría rechazado y menos golpearlo, pero ahora todo era diferente, amaba con toda su alma a Fubuki, y no quería traicionarlo de esa manera así que le diría lo que había pasado, aunque eso conllevara a una pelea entre ella y el, o bien, entre el y Goenji

-Haruna, deja de atormentarte, ya pasó y nadie se enterara – dijo Kido tranquilamente

-No, quiero decírselo a Shirou, no quiero que hayan malos entendidos luego – dijo ella con seguridad

-Si es lo que quieres, esta bien – dijo Kido

Llegaron a casa de Fubuki y lo encontraron quejándose fuertemente, corrieron a su habitación y vieron salir a un doctor con cara cansada

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Haruna asustada

-Nada, es solo que este chico le tiene miedo a las inyecciones y fue muy difícil ponérsela – dijo el doctor secándose al frente

-¿Puedo verlo? – dijo Haruna resistiendo al risa

-Claro, creo que me esta maldiciendo en este momento – dijo el doctor sonriendo

Haruna entro y vio a Fubuki corriendo de lado a lado soltando toda clase de maldiciones en contra del doctor, tenia las mejillas rojas por la fiebre y la camiseta se el pegaba al cuerpo por el sudor que al misma le provoco, haciendo ver su torso marcado, Haruna sin querer lo recorrió con la mirada mientras el aun no era conciente de su presencia

-Habría preferido que me dieran un tiro, o que Haruna me la hubiera puesto, ella de seguro me recompensaría – dijo casi gritando

-Se cumplió tu deseo – dijo ella hablando al fin

Fubuki dio un grito se susto y cayo en su cama de espaldas, haciendo que le doliera mas la inyección, pero eso no impidió que recibiera tremendo beso por parte de la peliazul, olvidándose del dolor por completo

-Mmsdrnupsa – Fubuki estaba hasta desubicado por ese beso

-Bien dicho, ahora tengo que ponerte la otra inyección – dijo Haruna sonriendo

-¿Qué?, no olvídalo – dijo Fubuki espantado

-Jajaja, es broma, ¿Cómo se ha sentido mi príncipe del hielo? – dijo ella poniendo una mano en su frente

-Bien, me siento mejor ahora que te veo y te tengo aquí a mi lado – dijo haciendo ademán de levantarse

-No, tú te quedas acostado, no me hagas llamar al doctor – dijo seriamente

-De acuerdo, tu ganas –dijo el acostándose rápidamente

-Shirou, debo decirte algo muy importante – dijo Haruna seriamente

-De acuerdo – dijo Fubuki

-Hoy paso algo en el campamento, y me da pena decirlo pero no quiero guardarte ningún secreto, hoy Goenji me beso – dijo totalmente avergonzada

-Un momento, ¿que el hizo que? – dijo Fubuki sorprendido

-El me beso y yo le di una bofetada, le dije que te amo y luego salí corriendo, mi hermano lo amenazo al parecer y lo lamento mucho – dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta

-¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esto cuando esta a punto de casarse? – dijo Fubuki conservando su asombro

-¿Goenji se va a casar? – dijo Haruna confundida

Fubuki se llevo una mano a la boca, a el jamás le gustaron los chismes y mucho menos de esa magnitud, desde que Goenji le dio la noticia no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Haruna porque sabia que la lastimaría, pero ahora ya no sabia ni que pensar, ¿acaso Goenji quería su despedida de soltero?, no imposible, ¿o talvez...

-Perdón por no decírtelo antes, pero no quería lastimarte – dijo Fubuki avergonzado

-Esto no me lastima, esto me enfurece ¿Cómo le pudo hacer esto a la pobre chica con la que se va a casar? – dijo ella totalmente ofendida

-Descuida Haruna, esto no volverá a suceder, yo hablare con el – dijo Fubuki seriamente

-Pero por ahora, solo descansa – dijo dándole un suave beso en al frente

-Como tú digas – dijo derrotado

Haruna se quedo un rato mas hasta que fubuki cayo dormido, la noticia de la boda de Goenji le cayo como un aguacero, era cierto que ya no sentía nada por el, pero no podía creer que estando comprometido estuviera besando chicas a _diestra y a siniestra*_, sin embargo esa no era su mas reciente preocupación, sino que su padre estaba insistiendo con que dejara de ver a Fubuki, pero ella no lo haría ni en un millón de años

Estaba a punto de levantarse del lado de Fubuki cuando su móvil sonó, despertando a este, pero ella no se dio cuenta

-Hola – dijo ella susurrando

-_Haruna, ¿donde estas?_ – se escucho del otro lado de la línea

-Estoy en casa de Shirou, ¿que quieres papá? – dijo con cierta molestia

-_Quiero que salgas de allí ahora mismo, ¿que no entiendes que no me gusta que estés con el?_ – dijo fuertemente el Sr. Kido

-No empieces papá, yo amo a Shirou y si no te gusta, a mi no me importa – dijo molesta

-_El no te conviene, ¿porque no te fijas en alguien menos inestable y menos infiel?_ – dijo molesto el también

-A mi no me interesa nadie mas, y déjame en paz de una vez por todas, hace 6 meses que no me dejas de decir lo mismo – dijo ella colgando abruptamente

Fubuki solo escucho la conversación, Haruna al parecer tenía un problema de audición porque el volumen de su móvil era muy alto y pudo escuchar perfectamente lo que su padre dijo de el, pero le daban ganas de abrazarla, de decirle gracias por haberlo defendido ante su padre y que le explicara el porque había callado algo tan delicado durante toda su relación, pero ya se imaginaba porque lo había hecho, respecto al Sr. Kido, quería demostrarle que no era el "inestable e infiel" que el creía, así que lo decidió, mañana mismo iría a ver a su futuro suegro, mañana se solucionaría el problema familiar que Haruna había arrastrado sola durante 6 meses, ahora ya no lo haría sola, ahora lo tenia a él y la defendería con todas sus fuerzas

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_*a lo loco, por montones, descaradamente_

_Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado la conti y que la hayan disfrutado_

_Debo decir que estoy muy triste por que ya se va a acabar este fic TT^TT_

_Pero bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente _

_Matta Nee!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola!_

_Sus reviews me devuelven la vida y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo para ustedes, y me demore más de lo esperado porque estaba trabajando en otro fic fuera de lo que suelo escribir, aparte de estar horrendamente enferma y por problemas personales..._

_(*¡Te cortaron! Jajaja)_

_¿Quién dijo eso?_

_(*Soy tu conciencia, y todos deben saber que los ibas a abandonar por un galón de helado de chocolate)_

_Eso es mentira, era napolitano, pero eso no importa, lo importante es que estoy aquí con más ganas que nunca_

_(*Si claro, esperamos que esta conti les agrade, como a mi me agrado imaginarla)_

_Y a mi escribirla -^^-_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_**En el capitulo anterior: **__Goenji pensó que la mejor manera de demostrar su amor hacia Haruna era robándole un beso, pero no contaba conque ella lo había olvidado de verdad, Kido amenazo a Goenji para dejarle bien en claro que nadie hacia sentir mal a su hermanita_

_Haruna decidió decirle todo a Fubuki para no crear malos entendidos, Fubuki al fin de tanto tiempo le dijo que Goenji se casaría, haciendo enfurecer a Haruna por esa acción tan insolente, Fubuki sin querer escucho lo que realmente piensa el Sr. Kido de el, y hará algo al respecto para cambiar su punto de vista_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

Al día siguiente, Fubuki llego al campamento con las fuerzas renovadas, tenia que hacer algo para cambiar las cosas y empezaría por hablar con Goenji para que le diera una explicación por su comportamiento para con Haruna

-Buenos días – anuncio el peliplata a todo el equipo que se encontraba en el comedor

-Buenos días – respondieron todos al unísono

-¿Cómo seguiste Fubuki? – dijo Endo, feliz de verlo

-Mucho mejor, estoy listo para el entrenamiento de hoy – dijo Fubuki sonriendo

-Se me olvidaba, hoy el entrenamiento solo durara la mitad del tiempo normal, al parecer varios de los aquí presentes tienen compromisos y decidimos acortar el entrenamiento – dijo Hiroto sonriendo

-Me imagino que estas contento porque pasaras el resto del día con Ulvida, y no viendo la televisión precisamente – dijo Midorikawa con picardía haciendo que el color del rostro de Hiroto hiciera competencia con el de su cabello

-¿Jugaran fútbol? – dijo Endo feliz

A todos les apareció una gota en la cien por el comentario de Endo, se notaba que quedaban cosas que mejorar con el y que Aki debía trabajar extra por varios días, todos terminaron su desayuno y comenzaron a entrenar, Fubuki no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Goenji y se dio cuenta de algo que jamás imagino, Goenji veía constantemente a Haruna y no solo eso, se notaba que sentía algo por ella y aunque hacia un excelente trabajo ocultándolo, él lo conocía muy bien y sabia cuando el escondía algo, luego todo le cayo como un aguacero, Goenji si estaba enamorado de Haruna, pero por algo que de seguro era estúpido, nunca se lo dijo y ahora andaba robándole besos para que ella se diera cuenta, pero era muy tarde, Haruna de verdad lo había olvidado

-Goenji, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante, te espero en el comedor en 15 minutos – dijo Fubuki seriamente al terminar el entrenamiento

-Si, claro – dijo Goenji sin mucho interés

Esos 15 minutos se hicieron muy cortos para Fubuki, pero eternos para Goenji, el sabia de que quería hablar su "amigo", de seguro Kido le había dicho lo que había pasado y ahora el niño quería hacerla de defensor, si no fuera tan blando de seguro dudaría en ir a enfrentarlo, pero todo lo contrario, Fubuki era como un gatito, totalmente inofensivo

Llego lentamente al comedor donde Fubuki esperaba sentado pacientemente

-¿Y bien? – dijo Goenji parándose a su lado

-¿Por qué besaste a Haruna ayer? – dijo yendo directo al grano

Goenji se sorprendió de la seriedad que tenia Fubuki, sin embargo no pensaba si quiera en negarlo, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho

-Porque la amo – dijo Goenji sin expresión alguna

-Tuviste la oportunidad de conquistarla, y no lo hiciste, ahora Haruna es feliz a mi lado y me gustaría que te alejaras de ella si es que en realidad te vas a casar – dijo Fubuki levantándose de su asiento

-Si me voy a casar, pero será con ella, todo esta preparado – dijo Goenji con un tono retador en su voz

-¿Qué dices? – dijo Fubuki sin creerlo

-Lo que oíste, así que será mejor que tú seas el que se aleje – dijo Goenji dándose la vuelta para salir de allí

-Claro que no – dijo Fubuki girándolo para estampar su puño en la cara de Goenji – Yo voy a impedir esa estúpida boda

Fubuki salio de allí como una fiera dejando a Goenji en el piso totalmente asombrado, al parecer el gatito había crecido y lo había subestimado, toco su labio inferior y sintió ese liquido carmesí brotar del mismo, así que se levantó del piso y fue directamente a su habitación para sanarse

::::::::::::::

Fubuki salio del campamento tan rápido como pudo y llego corriendo a la mansión Kido, recobro la compostura y toco tímidamente la puerta, desde que oyó esa noticia, no le había dado tiempo siquiera de pensar en que le diría al Sr. Kido, el sirviente lo hizo pasar a la sala de la mansión para que esperara a su verdugo, es decir, al Sr. Kido

-Así que tú eres el famoso Shirou Fubuki – dijo el Sr. Kido con sorna

-¿Famoso? – cuestiono Fubuki

-He escuchado mucho de ti, mis hijos y tu amigo me dicen que eres muy tímido, pero yo no considero tímido a un chico que anda jugando al conquistador por allí – dijo el Sr. Kido con un poco de molestia

-Se equivoca señor, yo no soy esa clase de persona, no niego que estuve saliendo con muchas chicas un tiempo, pero eso fue solo para...

-No me interesan tus razones, me interesa el hecho de que eres el "novio" de mi hija – dijo interrumpiendo a Fubuki

-Pues es por ella que lo hice, yo siempre la he amado pero ella estaba enamorada de Goenji, y pensé que jamás me haría caso, el no le prestaba atención así que yo vi la oportunidad de acercarme – dijo Fubuki alzando la voz

-Eso no me asegura que no le harás lo mismo, que solo será diversión de un rato y luego la dejaras – dijo el también alzando la voz

-Yo jamás haría algo así, si salía con alguien era por el mismo motivo, el no poder olvidar a su hija, yo la amo tanto que me gustaría casarme con ella – dijo Fubuki al borde de la desesperación

-Es muy tarde, ella ya esta comprometida con alguien mas estable que tu – dijo el Sr. Kido recuperando la compostura

-Pero se olvida de lo mas importante, de lo que piensa su hija, ¿acaso le ha preguntado lo que ella quiere? – dijo Fubuki molesto

-Yo decido lo que es mejor para ella, y tú no lo eres, así que te pido atentamente que te retires – dijo el Sr. Kido dándose la vuelta

-Espere, para que lo sepa yo puedo darle a Haruna la vida que se merece, no soy el inestable que usted cree – dijo Fubuki hablando rápidamente

-Eso no cambia en nada la perspectiva que tengo de ti, así que vete de una vez – dijo alzando la voz una vez mas

-No me iré hasta que cancele esa boda – dijo Fubuki decidido

-De acuerdo – dijo dando un silbido

En seguida apareció un sujeto que lo superaba en tamaño y lógicamente en fuerza, posiblemente era algún tipo de guardaespaldas o algo así, y sin ninguna consideración con el peliplata lo alzo de la camiseta, mientas el Sr. Kido lo veía con sorna y volvía a sentarse, el grandulón lo llevo hacia la entrada y lo "deposito amablemente" en el suelo haciendo que Fubuki solo soltara un gemido de dolor

-Esto no se quedara así – dijo Fubuki levantándose para luego correr a toda velocidad hacia el campamento

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_Que malvada soy con el pobrecito Fubuki jeje, una vez mas agradezco sus bellos reviews, no los contestare porque..._

_(*Tiene una cita con el galón de helado)_

_Que no es cierto, tengo que ir al doctor para matar este virus tan infeliz que ataca mis cuerdas vocales, como sea, pronto regresare con la conti y si me va bien, voy a desaparecer a mi conciencia_

_(*¿Que haz dicho?)_

_Na-nada, que nos leemos luego -^^-_

_(*¬¬ bueno, te creo, Adioooooooos)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Lo prometido es deuda, regrese mas rápido y con esta conti que hace que me coma las uñas_

_(*Siempre te las has comido, no te hagas)_

_Otra vez, pensé que te había pagado lo suficiente como para que no aparecieras aquí_

_(*¿A sí?, pues se me olvido, regresando a lo nuestro, este es capitulo mas interesante que haz escrito, a mi opinión)_

_Por suerte no me importa tu opinión, me interesa que piensan los que la leen y la han seguido desde que la comencé_

_(*Y que tanto haz tardado en actualizar)_

_¡Bueno! Que disfruten esta conti, y no le hagan caso a mi conciencia_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_**En el capitulo anterior: **__Fubuki encaro a Goenji por haber besado a su novia llevándose la sorpresa de su vida, el Sr. Kido le dejo muy en claro que no lo aceptaría jamás, pero Fubuki no se da por vencido_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

Haruna y Kido caminaban hasta su casa, era extraño que no se hayan encontrado a Fubuki en la salida pero de seguro estaba hablando con Goenji, porque eso les había dicho, al llegar se encontraron al Sr. Kido sentado en la sala con una expresión de muy pocos amigos

Kido lo ignoro totalmente y se fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, Haruna pensaba hacer lo mismo pero su padre la detuvo

-No quiero que salgas hoy, debo decirte algo muy importante – dijo para luego irse a su despacho

Haruna estaba confundida pero le resto importancia y se fue a su habitación para poder llamar a Fubuki

-¿Dónde estas amor? – dijo ella preocupada

-En el campamento, ¿tu donde estas? – dijo sonando apresurado

-En casa

-¡Demonios! – dijo Fubuki notablemente irritado

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo Haruna asustada

-Nada, solo... no te muevas de allí, yo llegare a hablar con tu padre una ultima vez, espérame – dijo Fubuki para colgar

-¿Ultima vez? – dijo Haruna con el móvil en la mano y quedando, una vez mas, confundida

::::::::::::::

Goenji llego a la mansión Kido, 5 minutos antes de la hora que le había dicho el Sr. Kido por teléfono, al entrar se dio cuenta que su futuro suegro estaba de mal humor y de seguro tenia que ver con el tema de la boda

-Me alegro que hayas venido antes, tengo algo que decirte – dijo el Sr. Kido con nerviosismo

-¿De que se trata? – dijo Goenji muy calmado

-El noviecito de Haruna vino a reclamarme lo de la boda, y esta dispuesto a impedirla – dijo el con molestia

-Mas le vale que no lo haga, sino se las vera conmigo – dijo Goenji igual de molesto

El Sr. Kido guardo silencio al escuchar que alguien bajaba por las escaleras, al ver a Kido bajar tranquilamente suspiro con alivio, y a juzgar por su expresión facial, sabia que no había escuchado nada

-¿A dónde vas? – dijo el Sr. Kido seriamente

-Me voy con Natsumi, vuelvo tarde – dijo sin prestar atención a la presencia de Goenji

Kido salio y luego todo quedó en silencio, hasta que Goenji hablo

-¿Y que piensa hacer?

-Aun no lo se – dijo reflexionando un poco mas

::::::::::::::::::..

Haruna se quedo pensativa un poco por las palabras de Fubuki, se escuchaba molesto y con nerviosismo, pero lo que aun no procesaba era eso de "hablar por ultima vez", no quería adelantarse a nada pero talvez era por eso que su padre quería hablar con ella, termino de cambiarse de ropa y se dispuso a bajar a la cocina.

Al llegar a las escaleras escucho la voz de su padre, así que comenzó a bajar sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, luego escucho la voz de Goenji, eso la intrigo mas, de seguro era ese asunto tan misterioso que llevaban ocultando meses, con pura curiosidad se acerco para escuchar al conversación

-Me encantaría desaparecerlo, pero esa no es una buena opción – dijo el Sr. Kido

-Ya lo se, talvez podamos llevarla lejos de aquí, donde el no pueda acercársele – dijo Goenji

-Seria muy difícil – dijo el Sr. Kido

Ambos se veían bastante estresados y nerviosos, pero no entendía nada, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Goenji sonrió de lado, haciendo que su padre lo viera

-¿Y si adelantamos todo? – dijo Goenji un tanto nervioso

-Me gusta, adelantaremos la boda para mañana mismo, no, para hoy mismo –dijo el Sr. Kido convencido – ¿Tienes algún inconveniente?

-Para nada, estoy de acuerdo con su decisión – dijo Goenji emocionado

-Tu y mi hija se casaran hoy mismo y te llevaras lejos de aquí, donde ese chico no pueda encontrarla – dijo el Sr. Kido igual de emocionado

-Se hará como usted disponga – dijo Goenji con tono adulador

Haruna profirió un sonido de sorpresa y se llevo una mano a la boca para ahogar un sollozo que salio sin su permiso, al parecer su padre había planificado toda su vida, pero se le olvidaba algo importante, su opinión, ella quería pasar el resto de su vida unida a alguien que la amara, no con alguien que aceptara solo porque sus padres eran amigos y que seguramente era puro compromiso, con los ojos turbios por las lagrimas que reprimía, subió de nuevo a su habitación y vio su ventana, se le hizo tan apetecible el hecho de aventarse pero sabia que eso no serviría de nada, un momento, eso es, la ventana.

Cogió sus sabanas y como si se tratase de película de adolescentes ridículos y rebeldes, lanzo un extremo por la ventana y el otro extremo lo amarro al marco de la misma, y rogándoles a todos los dioses que conocía, pidió para que no sufriese una dura y fea caída

::::::::::::::::::::::.

Fubuki bufo por enésima vez, había corrido al campamento como idiota para buscar a Haruna y ahora todo se complicaba, decidido como estaba se encamino a la mansión Kido por segunda ocasión, pero esta vez seria diferente, iría con la propuesta oficial de hacer a Haruna su esposa, así es, el estaba completamente seguro de que Haruna era al mujer indicada y correcta para pasar el resto de su vida, amaba todo de ella y aunque el no era perfecto y pelicrema, ella también lo amaba con la misma intensidad, entro a una joyería bastante fina que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad y escogió un anillo simplemente perfecto, en el centro tenia la forma de un copo de nieve con varios diamantes como complemento, salio a toda prisa del lugar y tomo un taxi para llegar aun mas rápido a la casa de Haruna

-¿Podría apresurarse? – dijo Fubuki con nerviosismo – _Solo tenme paciencia amor – _pensó

::::::::::::::::::..

Kido llego a casa de Natsumi que lo esperaba en la puerta con cara de fastidio, en definitiva, desde que su padre se había visto semejante muestra de amor de su hija con Kido, no dejaba de darle su charla de "la abeja y el polen", quería mucho a su padre pero lograba exasperarla a niveles inimaginables, Kido al verla comprendió lo que pasaba, su chica siempre era bastante expresiva

-¿Otra vez? – dijo Kido arqueando una ceja

-Así es, oye me encanta que ya no uses esos horribles googles, te vengo insistiendo desde que empezamos a salir – dijo Natsumi abrazándolo del cuello

-Hasta ahora me decidí, es época de cambios, así que vámonos, ha llegado la hora

Kido beso tiernamente los labios a Natsumi y comenzaron a caminar, mientas en la cabeza de Kido revoloteaba la idea mas grande que había tenido, era un adulto y Natsumi también lo era, ahora quería dar un paso mas en su perfecta relación, pero no sabia como proponerle a su pelirroja que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, definitivamente en esos temas no era el mejor estratega del mundo

:::::::::::::::::::::

Haruna miraba una y otra vez hacia el suelo, aun no se decidía a bajar por allí por una simple y sencilla razón, le aterraba las alturas y aunque solo eran 2 plantas eso no le quitaba que se pudiese fracturar algo, estaba a punto de salir cuando tocaron a su puerta, se puso de lo mas nerviosa y cerro la ventana, genial, tenia que atrasar su escape

-¿Que pasa? – dijo abriendo la puerta, encontrándose a su madre totalmente sonriente

-Hija, aun no me lo creo, debes estar feliz por casarte con el hombre que amas – dijo para abrazar a su hija fuertemente

-¿Casarme? – cuestiono fingiendo ingenuidad

-Si, con este chico Goenji, aunque me recuerdo que se llamaba Fubuki, pero igual estoy tan feliz – dijo la Sra. Kido con tono meloso

-Mama, Fubuki es el hombre de mi vida, yo no me quiero casar con Goenji – dijo Haruna sin poder reprimir su ganas de llorar

-¡¿Qué?! Pensé que el era tu novio, hija lo lamento mucho – dijo volviendo a abrazarla

-Mi papa, lo dispuso todo, yo no lo amo, ni siquiera lo quiero – dijo Haruna llorando mas fuerte

-Tranquila hija, yo arreglare todo

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_(*Este capitulo si me gusto, y bueno concluyo yo porque cierta personita se enojó conmigo y se fue al súper por algo de helado jajaja, agradecemos sus reviews que nos sirven de inspiración, espero les haya gustado mucho como a mi me gusto imaginarla._

_Gracias por tus saludos lulu29_

_¡Saludos a todos!)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Wazaaaaa!_

_Lo siento no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad_

_Como sea, tengo una noticia que darles, este es el ultimo capitulo de __**Intenta Amarme**__, así es señoras y señores, señoritas y señoritos, jóvenes y jovenas, por eso estoy algo triste pero a la vez feliz_

_(*Tanta espera debe ser para algo bueno, espero yo, si no, te estaré atormentando en sueños)_

_Algo me decía que no podía dar la bienvenida en paz, pero bueno espero que este final sea de su agrado y dependiendo de su reviews, agregare un epilogo_

_(*y allí va otra espera de casi 2 meses)_

_Como decía, depende de sus reviews, en fin disfruten este final_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_**En el capitulo anterior: **__Goenji y su futuro suegro deciden adelantar la boda para ese mismo día, Haruna se entera de la peor manera y piensa en escaparse, Fubuki esta decidido a proponerle matrimonio a Haruna aunque eso le cueste una paliza, la madre de Haruna tomara cartas en el asunto, su hija no se va a casar con alguien que no ama, eso nunca_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

La Sra. Kido avanzo por las escaleras, nadie disponía de la vida de su hija, y menos su esposo, al llegar a la sala se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, pero escucho la voz de su esposo y la de Goenji en el estudio, iba a encaminarse hasta allí cuando escucho la voz de su sirviente impidiéndole el paso a alguien, decidió ir a ver y se encontró con un chico peliplata bastante apuesto y con cara de desesperado

-¿Que sucede? – dijo ella alzando una ceja

-Este jovencito quiere ver otra vez al señor pero el lo hecho esta tarde, no creo que lo quiera volver a ver – dijo el sirviente con desden

-¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo la Sra. Kido con curiosidad

-Shirou Fubuki y no permitiré que Haruna se case, si no es conmigo – dijo Fubuki con el ceño fruncido

-Pasa, quiero hablar contigo – dijo sonriendo

Fubuki sonrió de vuelta y entro a la mansión, ella se encamino a la cocina mientras Fubuki la seguía una distancia prudente, al estar adentro ella le volvió a sonreír y lo abrazo como lo solía hacer con sus hijos

-Tú eres el chico del que se enamoro mi hija, ¿verdad? – dijo ella con los ojos vidriosos

-Si, y vengo a proponerle matrimonio, si usted me lo permite – dijo Fubuki sonriendo

-Claro que si, mi esposo es difícil de convencer por eso tengo un plan, escucha con atención...

La madre de Haruna se acerco al oído de Fubuki mientras él sonreía ante las palabras que le decía la Sra. Kido

:::::::::::::::::::::

Haruna se desesperaba a cada minuto que pasaba, era incapaz de salir de su habitación, por temor a encontrarse con su padre y este le diera la noticia de su boda, o encontrarse con Goenji y saber que ninguno de los dos quería tal cosa, comenzó a dar vueltas por su habitación como si fuese un león enjaulado, hasta que escucho golpes en su puerta

-Hija, abre – se escucho la voz de su madre

Haruna abrió rápidamente mientras veía una sonrisa en le rostro de su madre y en su mano tenia una caja de cartón color blanco, eso no le gustaba para nada

-¿Qué paso?, ¿convenciste a mi padre de cancelar la boda? – dijo Haruna esperanzada

-No, pero apresúrate, tienes que lucir bella el día más importante de tu vida – dijo la Sra. Kido abriendo la caja y mostrándole un hermoso vestido blanco, se veía ligero pero elegante, ideal para una boda, un momento

-¿Qué es eso mamá? – pregunto Haruna con miedo, no sabia si quería escuchar la respuesta

-Tu vestido de novia mi amor – dijo como si nada, Haruna sintió desmayarse

-No quiero casarme con Goenji, ¿que tan difícil es de entender eso? – dijo con cierta desesperación

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien – la abrazo y deposito un beso en su frente, mientras Haruna lloraba con fuerza

-Veo que estás emocionada por tu boda – dijo el Sr. Kido entrando a la habitación de su hija

-No se lo niegues – susurro la Sra. Kido en el oído de Haruna antes de separarse

Haruna no respondió nada, pero el Sr. Kido solo la abrazo para decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de ella y que no tardara mucho, que en menos de 4 horas estaría efectuándose su boda, él salio de la habitación para dejar a ambas mujeres arreglándose para la boda, Haruna sin mucho ánimo, pero su madre parecía estar encantada con la idea

El tiempo trascurrió tan rápido que solo faltaba media hora para que ella bajara y arruinara su vida y la de Goenji, durante ese tiempo estuvo tratando de comunicarse con Fubuki pero, o su madre se lo impedía o no contestaba, su desesperación se hizo evidente en la última llamada que hizo, al notar que el celular de Fubuki ya estaba apagado,

A unos minutos de bajar, se distrajo viendo su reflejo en el espejo, vestido blanco ligero, largo y con bellos detalles en la blusa y falda, pero algo faltaba, si claro, era su sonrisa, su felicidad, iba a ponerse el velo cuando escucho que alguien subía por su ventana y abría la misma

-Haruna, tenemos que irnos – dijo Kido desde la ventana

-Hermano, ¿que haces aquí? – dijo sorprendida

-Supe lo tu boda hace unas semanas, e idee un plan, del cual estoy seguro que me arrepentiré algún día, pero hubo unos cambios en cuanto llamo mamá, debemos irnos ahora – dijo entrando a la habitación y tomando unas maletas comenzó a empacar unas cuantas cosas

-Solo déjame hacer algo – dijo tomando papel y lápiz de su escritorio mientras escribía una nota y la dejaba sobre la cama junto al velo que iba a usar

Kido termino de empacar lo necesario y la tomo de la mano para bajar por la ventana, unas escaleras metálicas fueron su soporte hasta llegar al suelo y un taxi los esperaba en la esquina, mientas Kido le daba un papel con la dirección al conductor Haruna volteaba su vista hacia la mansión

-Lo siento mucho papá – dijo mientras el taxi arrancaba a toda velocidad

:::::::::::::::

Fubuki estaba que los nervios lo mataban, la madre de Haruna le había dicho que no contestara ninguna llamada que le hiciera su hija y que confiara en ella y en Kido, pero se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil, estaba en la oficina del abogado Kotaro Yokoi, que a pesar de apenas conocerse, apoyaría al peliplata en esta situación tan complicada y también estaba Natsumi, que lo tranquilizaba diciéndole que todo saldría bien, mientas las manos le sudaban y el corazón le latía a mil por segundo, en cuanto escucho un auto frenar de golpe supo que ya había llegado la hora, al fin se casaría con Haruna, aunque fuera en escondidas de su padre, pero estaba apunto de que seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo

En cuanto Haruna entro a la oficina y vio a Fubuki con un traje blanco, su expresión de confusión y miedo fueron reemplazadas por una de alegría, ella corrió hasta el y lo abrazo mientras las lágrimas de felicidad hacían acto de presencia

-Te dije que me esperaras, gracias por hacerlo – dijo mientras la besaba tiernamente

-¿Esto fue tu idea? – dijo sonriendo

-No lo hubiese logrado sin la ayuda de tu madre y tu hermano, gracias a ellos estamos a punto de casarnos, claro, si tu aceptas – dijo mostrándole el anillo que había comprado para ella

-Claro que si, solo contigo podría pasar el resto de mi vida, te amo Shirou Fubuki – Fubuki le coloco el anillo con una gran sonrisa mientras empezaba la palabrería legal, correspondiente a la boda

Todo fue sumamente rápido, si querían casarse antes de que buscaran a Haruna por cielo mar y tierra debían ser rápidos, Kido veía todo con el ceño fruncido, pero al escuchar la declaración de marido y mujer, su semblante se suavizo dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas, su hermana ya era una mujer y era libre de escoger su camino, Natsumi tomo su mano mientras Fubuki y Haruna se besaban para demostrar que ya estaban casados

Kido se acerco para abrazarlos y felicitarlos, le dio las maletas de Haruna a Fubuki que enseguida entendió lo que su cuñado quería, Natsumi, quien en todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí escondió la maleta de Fubuki, se la dio con una sonrisa

-Esa era nuestra idea original, que ustedes se fueran antes de que algo pasara, pero mi madre tuvo la brillante idea de que se casaran antes de irse, que sean muy felices – dijo Kido abrazando a su hermana y luego a Fubuki

-Gracias cuñado, aunque no me queda del todo claro como entraron a mi apartamento, pero no importa, gracias – dijo Fubuki abrazando a Kido – ustedes también sean felices, en especial por lo que llevas dentro – dijo abrazando a Natsumi

-¿Qué? – pregunto Kido

-Pronto lo sabrás – dijo Fubuki saliendo de la oficina con Haruna que lo veía confundida

:::::::::::::::::.

El Sr. Kido estaba desesperándose por la tardanza de su hija, mas porque todos los invitados ya estaban viendo sus relojes, sin contar que Goenji estaba con un humor del diablo y su esposa solo reía al ver todo, algo se traía esa mujer entre manos, se acerco a Goenji para que subiera a la habitación de de Haruna y averiguara lo que pasaba

Goenji subió las escaleras y después de tocar 4 veces la puerta se preocupo y abrió la puerta de una patada, pero allí no había nada ni nadie, solo una nota en la cama de Haruna al lado del velo que ella usaría, se acerco mientras su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, tomo la nota y se dispuso a leerla

:::::::::::::::::

Fubuki estaba tomando la mano de Haruna mientras decidían a donde ir, ella quería un lugar calido, pero el no era de ese ambiente, pero no importaba el clima, de igual manera cada vez que estaba cerca de Haruna sentía el clima mas calido de lo normal

-Iré a donde tu vayas, no importa si es hasta el final del mundo, si tu estas conmigo nada puede salir mal – dijo Fubuki dándole un beso en los labios

-Europa – dijo ella con una sonrisa – empecemos por alli

-Como tú digas, mi reina – dijo Fubuki pidiendo los boletos

El avión despego y ambos se sentían mas felices que nunca, su felicidad estaba completa al fin, ese fue el día mas aterrador y mas feliz de su vida, sin contar que ella apenas y se iba enterando de que seria tía

Fubuki abrazo a Haruna mientras ella ponía su cabeza en el pecho del peliplata, y se imaginaba como seria su vida de ahora en adelante, con felicidades que compartir y dificultades que superar, su futura casa, sus días y sus noches al lado de su esposo y, ¿porque no?, su primer hijo

:::::::::::::::::::::.

-Esto es maravilloso, aun no me creo que seremos padres – dijo Kido con una gran sonrisa mientras levantaba a Natsumi del piso y daba vueltas con ella

-Yo tampoco lo creía – dijo igual de feliz

-¿Pero como es que Fubuki sabia y yo no? – dijo algo celoso

-Cuando los estábamos esperando aquí, el doctor me llamo y Fubuki escucho todo, no sabia como decírtelo y el me ayudo adelantándose – Kido sonrió y la beso

-No importa, solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo y que nada les pasara a ustedes dos mientras yo viva, por eso... quiero que seas mi esposa – dijo Kido mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba la mano de Natsumi

-Déjame pensarlo, le preguntare a mi hijo... dice que si – dijo con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos

Kido la abrazo fuerte mientras la besaba posesivamente, como siempre

:::::::::::::..

_Goenji:_

_Lamento mucho lo que esta pasando, se que tu no querías casarte conmigo, ni siquiera sientes algo por mi, así que te ahorrare este momento amargo, ahora comprendo el porque me besaste aquella vez, querías hacerte a la idea para cuando esto pasara, pero te lo dije ese día y te lo repito ahora, yo amo a Fubuki y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de irme quiero desearte lo mejor, ve y se feliz con una chica que te ame de verdad y que tu correspondas, hace varios meses yo te amaba, pero sabia perfectamente que tu no lo hacías, entonces Fubuki llego y me robo el corazón_

_Suerte y disculpa por dejarte en esta situación tan complicada_

_Haruna_

Goenji termino de leer la nota que Haruna había dejado, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos haciendo que sintiera flechas en su corazón, si tan solo le hubiera dicho lo que sentía, si tan solo hubiera enfrentado su miedo y sin importar nada se hubiera acercado a ella, pero los hubiera no existen, comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, el amor de su vida se había ido por la ventana (literalmente), y el no pudo hacer nada

-Yo siempre te ame, Haruna – dijo volviendo a llorar

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_Es tan triste T^T pero espero les haya gustado este final, se que me ha quedado algo raro, pero que decir, así soy yo jeje_

_(*En lo personal quiero un epilogo)_

_Eso esta por verse, gracias por haberme seguido con este fic, que ha movido tantas emociones en mi_

_(*Esperamos su reviews y que me apoyen para que esta niña rara haga un epilogo)_

_Bueno, es hora de despedirse, no leemos en otro fic o en este mismo, decidan ustedes_

_Matta Nee!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola mis queridos lectores, hace unos minutos que termine este largo epilogo y aquí lo tienen, mi conciencia cumplió su promesa de atormentarme en sueños pero aun así, creo que me tarde demasiado_

_(*Siempre eres así ¬¬ pero las pesadillas que provoco siempre son efectivas -^^-)_

_Ni que lo digas, pero bueno sus reviews me animaron muchísimo y como tenían sus dudas aquí están las respuestas_

_(*Que las disfruten!)_

Goenji bajo a la sala, en donde se iba a llevar a cabo la boda, su semblante ya no era el pulcro y elegante que lo caracterizaba, esta vez se veía desaliñado y con un aura muy deprimente, inmediatamente el Sr. Kido supo que lo que paso arriba no debió ser algo bueno

– ¿Qué paso? – pregunto el Sr. Kido con temor

– La boda se cancela, yo les diré a todos, usted no se preocupe – Goenji hablo bajito para que nadie mas escuchara, pero la Sra. Kido, que veía todo desde la lejanía tenia una gran sonrisa al ver el gesto de susto que tenia su esposo

– Buenas tardes a todos, se que están desesperados por esta inusual tardanza, pero es mi deber anunciarles que esta boda no se efectuara, lamento que estuvieran esperando por nada y espero su total y entera comprensión, que pasen feliz día – dijo Goenji con calma y seriedad, obviamente no era como se sentía pero no quería dar mala impresión, sabia que los rumores del porque de la cancelación de la boda serian inminentes pero por ahora no quería pensar en eso, y aunque enseguida las murmuraciones se hicieron presentes, cada invitado se fue retirando

Minutos después no había nadie, solo la Sra. Kido, que se lamentaba internamente por no estar en la boda de Haruna, el Sr. Kido que quiso subir para hablar con su hija, pero fue detenido por el mismo Goenji con el pretexto de hablar cuando se fueran todos, y obviamente el padre de Goenji que no quería dejar solo a su hijo tras esa fatal noticia, estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, era obvio que era algo incomodo para todos, pero en especial para Goenji que desde que había bajado del segundo piso no había soltado al nota de Haruna

-Señor, Haruna se fue, ella escapo con Fubuki – por fin dijo Goenji conteniendo el llanto, su padre abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras su ex-futura suegra contenía la risa

-¿Qué? – dijo con incredulidad, ¿acaso había oído bien?

-Lo que escucha, Haruna huyo con Fubuki, ella no quería casarse conmigo y se vio obligada a escapar – Jonja se escuchaba cada vez mas apagado mientras su padre lo abrazaba de forma fraternal

-Esto no puede ser, debe ser mentira – el Sr. Kido estaba atónito – COMO SE ATREVIO ESE IMBESIL A ROBARSE A MI HIJA – estallo en ira al comprender las palabras del pelicrema

-Todo fue mi culpa, yo jamás me acerque a ella como debía, la lastime mucho tiempo y la única manera de que ella estuviera conmigo era mentirle a usted sobre Fubuki – era extraño para Goenji pedir disculpas pero a estas alturas ya nada importaba, al demonio, que se supiera la verdad de una vez por todas, Goenji explico todo lo que tenia que explicar ante la atenta mirada del padre de Haruna, y la de todos en realidad, al terminar su relato le dio la nota al hombre frente a el, que la leyó con el ceño fruncido, gesto que no le había cambiado en toda la tarde, al terminar de leer la nota su semblante no mejoro

-Iré a buscar a mi hija, no me importa si ese chico es como Teresa de Calcuta, se llevo a mi hija y eso no tiene perdón – dijo poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la puerta

-Eso no será posible – dijo al fin su esposa que estuvo callada toda la tarde, haciendo que su esposo frenara su andar y girara a verla

-¿Qué dices? – pregunto el Sr. Kido, algo le decía que esas sonrisas tan misteriosas de su esposa no eran buenas

-Ellos ya están muy lejos de aquí, posiblemente en un tren, un barco o un avión – la Sra. Kido volvió a sonreír – yo los ayude a escapar, no iba a dejar que decidieras el futuro de mi hija, no si yo lo podía evitar – todos los presentes abrieron los ojos y la boca con sorpresa, realmente nadie se esperaba eso

-¿Estas diciendo que tu aprobaste esa locura? – no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban – ¿Pero que te sucede mujer? – pregunto con cierta molestia

-Ya lo dije, Haruna es libre de escoger su camino y que mejor que seguirlo con el hombre a quien ama, además ellos ya están casados y no hay nada que se pueda hacer – finalizo con seriedad la mujer

Definitivamente esa noticia no mejoro la condición de Goenji que volvió a llorar, pero esta vez silenciosamente, ahora si era un hecho que la había perdido, pero seria un buen perdedor y se alegraría por que ella ya era feliz con el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, después de unos minutos Goenji se retiro de la mansión Kido en compañía de su padre, que le aconsejaba como solo un padre lo sabe hacer

:::::::::::::::

El padre de Haruna se había mantenido en silencio desde que su esposa le comunico sobre la boda clandestina de su hija, se preguntaba una y otra vez que rayos había hecho, se cegó completamente ante la absurda idea de proteger a Haruna de alguien con un futuro incierto pero lo único que provoco fue que ella huyera de la ciudad, y, ¿quien sabe?, a lo mejor también del país

-Voy a llamarla – dijo el Sr. Kido con una voz grave y firme, obviamente estaba molesto, pero mas que eso, preocupado

Tomo el teléfono y en ese momento un sonriente Kido entraba por la puerta de la mano con una igualmente sonriente, Natsumi

-Tengo algo que decirles – la felicidad de Kido era tan notoria que hasta el mas idiota podía darse cuenta – Natsumi y yo nos vamos a casar

El asombro de su padre no se hizo esperar, ni mucho menos el grito de alegría de su madre, los enamorados solo pudieron abrazarse ante la celebración de su madre

-Estoy tan feliz por ustedes, ¿y cuado será la boda? – pregunto la Sra. Kido acercándose a ambos chicos

-Bueno, pues lo más pronto posible ya que... estoy embarazada – dijo Natsumi con un gran sonrojo, otro grito se escucho por toda la casa y esta vez los abrazo fuertemente

-Felicitaciones hijo – hablo por fin su padre, su enojo había disminuido significativamente, ¿y a quien no?, se había enterado que sería abuelo

-Padre, yo te debo una disculpa – era hora de enfrentar lo que había hecho – yo ayude a Haruna a escapar, sabes que ante todo ella es mi hermana y mi única familia de sangre, no iba a permitir algo tan terrible como una boda en contra de su voluntad, en todo lo que llevo de vida no la supe proteger bien, me aleje de ella mucho tiempo y deje que sufriera por culpa del que seria su esposo – la voz de Kido empezó a quebrarse, aclaro su garganta y continuo – luego ella se enamoro de Fubuki y volvió a ser esa niña feliz que yo recordaba, el no es mala persona y se que la cuidara si aprecia su vida – Kido se acerco a su padre y puso una mano en su hombro – déjala ser feliz, ella se lo merece

-Perdóname, solo quiero disculparme con ella – se limito a decir con voz apagada

Kido abrazo a su padre y después de unas cuantas lagrimas cogieron el teléfono, todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que el pudiera comprender que no tenia el control sobre todo, la vida que sus hijos decidieran era eso, su decisión, y el la aceptaría fuese cual fuese tal decisión, sin embargo el los apoyaría y aconsejaría para que no cometieran errores, porque a pesar de que solo eran hijos de nombre, sentía que el poco tiempo que había convivido con ellos era suficiente para quererlos con toda su alma, el teléfono de Haruna estaba apagado, seguramente no quería un reclamo y era lógico, así que esperaron unas horas para volver a intentar, esta vez el teléfono sonaba

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las horas de vuelo fueron las más felices de su vida, Fubuki era lindo, divertido, guapo, bromista, atento, guapo, pero más que eso, el amor de su vida, después de una pequeña siesta en el hombro de Fubuki, el sonido que anunciaba que tenían que abrocharse los cinturones los despertó

-Ya vamos a aterrizar, ¿estás feliz por estar aquí? – pregunto Fubuki con una gran sonrisa

-Claro que si, estoy contigo en el lugar mas bello de Europa y estamos casados, ¿que otra cosa puedo pedir? – dijo Haruna besando a su esposo en la mejilla y viendo por la ventana

-No lo se, el cielo, las estrellas, la luna... un hijo – dijo Fubuki por lo bajo

-¿Qué haz dicho? – pregunto Haruna mientras volvía su mirada a el

-Na-nada – Fubuki se sonrojo ante su atrevimiento, tenia que dejar de hacer eso, todo llegaría a su tiempo

El descenso fue tranquilo y una vez abajo del avión, Haruna reviso su móvil, que todo el tiempo estuvo apagado, para encontrase con lo que esperaba, llamadas de su casa, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, pero su mano entrelazada con la de Fubuki le dio valor

-Amor, creo que es hora de que hable con tus padres, ya sabes, para explicar todo – dijo Fubuki con voz firme, no quería que lo consideraran un cobarde y mucho menos un abusador o algo así

-Emmm... eso no será necesario, ellos están llamando ahora – Haruna estaba realmente asustada

-Yo contesto, no te preocupes – Fubuki cogió el móvil, él también estaba asustado pero ahora era el apoyo de Haruna y no debía demostrar miedo - ¿Hola?

-Fubuki, ¿están bien? – pregunto Kido con cierta emoción

-Si, hace unos minutos bajamos del avión – contesto Fubuki un poco aliviado, solo era su querido cuñado

-¿Avión?, ¿en donde están? – pregunto Kido con curiosidad

-Pues mi esposa tiene pensado un tour por Europa y luego... no se, veremos que se nos ocurre – dijo Fubuki con emoción contenida

-Eso me parece bien, y hablando de mi hermana... ¿podrías comunicármela? – pidió Kido haciéndole gestos a su padre para que se acercara, si decía que en realidad su padre iba a hablar con ella, lo rechazaría

-Esta bien – Fubuki suspiro hondo antes de pasarle el teléfono a Haruna, se había asustado por nada – es tu hermano – aclaro ante el gesto de espanto que ponía su esposa

-Hola hermanito, ¿Cómo esta todo por allá? – pregunto Haruna con alivio

-Todo esta bien, menos mi relación contigo hija – respondió una voz mas grave que la de Kido, era su padre

-¿Pa-pá? – Haruna estaba a punto del desmayo, aun no estaba lista para enfrentarlo y talvez jamás estaría lista para esto, Fubuki al escuchar esas silabas salir de la boca de Haruna tomo la mano de ella, no quería que se sintiera sola en ese momento, y quería trasmitirle que jamás estaría sola de nuevo, que contaba con el para enfrentar ese tipo de problemas y los que vinieran, Haruna ahogo un sollozo que amenazaba con salir de su boca y apretó la mano de Fubuki

-Hija solo quiero pedirte perdón por haber planeado todo esto, pensaba que hacia lo correcto y ni siquiera te pregunte lo que tu querías, lamento que todo esto tuviera que pasar para darme cuenta que tu eres la que decide como y con quien ser feliz, te amo hija ¿me perdonas? – el Sr. Kido estaba al borde de las lagrimas, el no era tan sentimental ni expresivo, pero la ocasión lo requería

-Claro que si papa – Haruna no pudo reprimir su llanto, ahora su felicidad si estaba completa – tú también debes perdonarme por irme en escondidas y dejar todo hecho un caos – ambos rieron un poco entre lágrimas – pero también debes disculparte con Fubuki, el me conto todo lo que le dijiste

-Es cierto, ponlo en el teléfono, quiero hablar con el – el tono serio y firme del Sr. Kido había regresado, mientras Haruna limpio sus lagrimas, le dio a Fubuki el teléfono, esta vez él era el nervioso

-¿Hola? – un silencio lo recibió por respuesta y luego de unos segundos se escucho un carraspeo

-Solo quiero dejarte una cosa en claro, el hecho de que aceptara la decisión de mi hija no quiere decir que me caigas bien, pero me agrada que defendieras lo que quieres y aprecias, me han dado buenas referencias de ti y confío que mi hija estará bien a tu lado, ah y otra cosa, los quiero de vuelta aquí en 2 semanas, ni un día mas – el Sr. Kido hablo con seriedad mientras en su interior sonreía, pero muy en su interior

-Como usted ordene, ¿pero no le gustaría reconsiderar el tiempo?, digo, Europa no se recorre en 2 semanas – el peliplata sintió un alivio enorme al escuchar que había aceptado su relación, pero bueno, de todas formas no tenia muchas opciones, ya estaban casados

-Esta bien, les daré 1 mes, pero lo hago por mi hija, no por ti – finalizo el hombre para luego cortar la llamada, un suspiro salio de los labios de ambos, Fubuki por haber logrado su cometido y su suegro por haber accedido a la petición de su yerno, ¿desde cuando era tan permisivo?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Los días que duro la luna de miel fueron los mas felices en la vida de ambos chicos, a pesar de que eran un matrimonio joven sabían como hacer las cosas, como solucionar sus diferencias y sacarles el mayor provecho, en ese tiempo Fubuki pudo conocer mas a su esposa y viceversa, les encantaba que lo ultimo que veían antes de dormir y lo primero al despertar, era el rostro del amor de su vida, era algo que no se podía comparar con nada y aunque los primeros días fueron un poco extraños, rápidamente se sintieron cómodos con la idea de compartir todo, hasta la ducha, pero ese era otro tema

Su viaje había llegado al final, estaban en un hotel de Suiza haciendo sus maletas para regresar lo mas pronto posible a Japón, Fubuki quería conservar su vida para hacer feliz a Haruna y aunque ella le insistió en quedarse mas tiempo, él se negaba diciendo siempre lo mismo "son ordenes de papi-suegro", ya estaban listos para irse, ese viaje lo recordarían toda su vida y de eso no había duda

::::::::::::::::::::::

-Entonces esperaremos a Haruna y Fubuki para la boda – dijo Natsumi con emoción

-Sera como tú quieras, pero no quiero que te fatigues mucho – decía un Kido preocupado

-Tranquilo, solo llevo dos mes, ni siquiera se nota – dijo Natsumi tocándose el vientre, Kido solo entrecerró los ojos no muy seguro, este era el segundo mes y tanto su humor como sus antojos parecían hacerse mas fuertes, si ya de por si la chica tenia un humor extraño ahora lo era mas

-Amor, ¿crees que estoy gorda? – Natsumi saco de sus pensamientos a Kido mientras se veía al espejo

-Claro que no, tu misma dijiste que no se nota – respondió Kido tranquilamente

-¿Estas diciendo que estoy fingiendo? – ahora la chica se veía molesta y ofendida, Kido dio un suspiro, aquí vamos de nuevo

-Claro que no, solo digo que te sigues viendo hermosa – el pobre chico trataba de ser paciente y comprensivo pero se le hacia muy difícil pero cómico a la vez

-Eres un amor Yuuto, te amo tanto – Natsumi rodeo el cuello de Kido con sus brazos y lo beso, si la memoria de Kido no fallaba, ahora venia la Natsumi triste

-Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto mi amor, pero... – la chica no pudo terminar de hablar por los sollozos de tristeza que le brotaban, Kido no pudo reprimir la sonrisa y la abrazo, solo quedaban 7 meses y todo seria como antes, o mejor

::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Al llegar a Japón, lo primero que hizo Haruna fue llamar a su casa, sus padres estaban felices de que habían vuelto, y que verían en menos de media hora, todos los del equipo y la familia de Haruna se reunió para recibirlos, hasta Goenji estaba allí, quería disculparse con Fubuki por su comportamiento

La espera termino y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la feliz pareja tomados de las manos, todos gritaron de emoción al verlos y luego de llanto por parte de las mujeres, que al parecer pusieron de moda el estar esperando un hijo, y de abrazos con fuertes palmadas en la espalda de parte de los hombres, la boda sorpresa de Kido y Natsumi se efectuó, todo muy lindo todo muy bonito, pero Goenji no estaba cómodo, quería disculparse con Fubuki, lo llevo a un lugar apartado de la fiesta y explico todo lo que tenia que explicar, obviamente no menciono que siempre había estado enamorado de Haruna, pero el peliplata lo conocía bien y no hubo necesidad de aclararlo, ahora Fubuki se preguntaba si era su turno para darle semejante pelotazo en el estomago o en la cara para que reaccionara, solo sonrió y le dio un abrazo sincero a su amigo, todo esta bien ahora

Llego la hora de despedirse y justo cuando Fubuki y Haruna pensaban en retirarse, su padre los llamo para que vieran en donde se quedarían hasta que tuvieran una casa, ambos se quedaron sin palabras al ver la antigua recamara de Haruna remodelada, sonrieron en agradecimiento y lo demás es historia

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fubuki y Haruna decidieron que se irían a vivir a Hokkaido, no querían seguir causando molestias en casa de papi-suegro, claro que este se opuso pero una charla amistosa, un nuevo reloj y la promesa de visitarlos al menos 2 veces al mes lo convencieron, la vida no podía marchar mejor, al llegar a Hokkaido se hizo entrenador del equipo de su escuela, Haruna se había acostumbrado al frio después de un par de meses y ahora se le hacia cómodo como a él, el llamado de que pronto su sobrino nacería se hizo presente, llegaron lo mas pronto que pudieron, querían ser los primeros en llegar, pero la vida es cruel ya que fueron los últimos en ver al pequeño Tadashi Kido, era pelirrojo con ojos carmesí, la perfecta combinación de Natsumi y Kido, todos estaban realmente felices, por el nuevo futuro integrante de Raimon, y los que venían en camino, por eso mismo Fubuki y Haruna decidieron quedarse mas tiempo, no pensaban perderse mas nacimientos, como el de Ryuzaki Kiyama que nacería en una semana, el de Nahomi Tsunami, en 2 semanas, y auque suene imposible, el de Daisuke Endo, este ultimo los tomo por sorpresa a todos

Todo salio conforme lo planeado y al nacer el pequeño Daisuke , Fubuki y Haruna debían regresar a Hokkaido, pero antes de irse de Inazuma, Haruna le tenia una noticia a Fubuki que le cambiaria la vida para siempre

-Amor, estoy embarazada

_Súper largo pero aquí esta, espero les haya gustado y les agradezco infinitamente por haber seguido este fic hasta el final_

_(*Voy a llorar T^T)_

_Ya lo estas haciendo, pero bueno, debo decir que me impresiono mucho que mi primer fic fuera tan largo y que tuviera un buen recibimiento, _

_(*La verdad no me lo esperaba ni yo)_

_Como sea ¬¬, les agradezco una vez mas por eso y espero leerlos en otro fic, como en grave confusión por ejemplo ^^ es broma, ese fic es solo para grandecitos_

_(*Esperamos sus lindos reviews, si los merecemos o amenazas de muerte, o algo así, saluditos congelados a toditos y se me cuidan)_


End file.
